El hijo de otra
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Después de una aventura de una noche... una equivocación había vuelto a reunirlos.
1. Argumento

_**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Elizabeth Power y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**_

* * *

Argumento

Después de una aventura de una noche... una equivocación había vuelto a reunirlos.

Cuando descubrió que su hijo había sido cambiado por otro al nacer, Katniss Everdeen tuvo la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla... Y más aún cuando se enteró de que su guapísimo ex jefe, Peeta Mellark, tenía a su hijo y ella tenía el de él. Nada más saber la noticia, Peeta le hizo una proposición difícil de rechazar: quería casarse con ella. Katniss sabía perfectamente que ambos niños los necesitaban... del mismo modo que sabía que entre Peeta y ella había una increíble pasión... por la que ya se habían dejado llevar una vez.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Elizabeth Power y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—NO, NO! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No te creo! Katniss se dirigió al ventanal y dio la espalda al hombre que le había dado aquella terrible noticia. Bajo su oscuro flequillo, dos ojos grises sorprendidos se quedaron mirando la pequeña terraza ajardinada de su piso de Londres. Allí, el gato atigrado de pelo largo esperaba a cualquier minino perdido que osara colarse en su territorio.

—Dime que es todo una broma cruel. Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, Katniss —contestó el hombre con ternura—. Si hubiera encontrado una forma más fácil de decírtelo, de verdad que lo habría hecho.

—Me habría dado cuenta —insistió Katniss girándose hacia él.

Le pareció ver en sus ojos... ¿qué? ¿Compasión? Era un sentimiento que suavizaba los duros rasgos de su poderosa mandíbula y de su nariz, que añadidos a su pelo rubio y liso y al inmaculado traje oscuro que llevaba aquel hombre hacían de él una presencia intimidatoria.

—¿No crees que me habría dado cuenta si se hubiera cometido un error así? ¿Crees que no conozco a mi propio hijo?

—Katniss. Katniss... —le dijo el hombre alargando el brazo hacia ella.

Pero Katniss hizo una mueca de disgusto pues no quería que nadie la tocara en aquellos momentos.

—Acabas de sufrir una fuerte conmoción. —¿Y qué esperabas? —le espetó Katniss. El hombre suspiró.

—¿No te das cuenta de que para mí esto también ha sido muy duro?

Katniss se fijó en que aquellos preciosos ojos azules parecían cansados y en que aquel rostro reflejaba un tumulto de sentimientos encontrados.

Parecía más violento que cuando lo había conocido, si se podía decir que lo hubiera conocido claro porque ella no había sido más que una pieza de su imperio empresarial.

Peeta Mellark, de treinta y cinco años era la fuerza motora de Cadman Leisure, una cadena de establecimientos dedicados al deporte y unas cuantas fábricas que manufacturaban las prendas deportivas.

Así lo había conocido, en la empresa en la que trabajaba con Gale. Claro que eso había sido antes de darse cuenta del precio que había que pagar por confiar en la gente, antes de haber tenido que dejar el trabajo avergonzada porque todo el mundo lo sabía, antes de tener a su hijo.

Y allí estaba Peeta, diciéndole que ese niño al que ella había criado durante dos años no era suyo sino de él. De él y de otra mujer.

Por lo visto, el hospital donde había nacido su hijo se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando padre e hijo se habían hecho unas pruebas de sangre tras regresar de un viaje en el que habían estado expuestos a una infección vital.

Katniss sentía lágrimas ardientes en los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No, no. ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Seth es mío!

A sus veinticinco años, a Katniss jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que le iba a suceder algo tan terrible. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y Peeta se apresuró a acercarle una silla.

—Katniss, siéntate.

Katniss obedeció como un autómata pues estaba demasiado débil para reaccionar.

—Cuando me lo dijeron, yo tampoco quise creerlo —le dijo Peeta angustiado—, pero, en cuanto te he visto en la puerta, no me ha cabido ninguna duda.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Katniss lo miró con dolor y confusión. ¿Le estaba diciendo que el niño que él estaba criando como suyo en realidad se parecía a ella? ¿Le estaba diciendo que era su hijo?

Katniss volvió a negar con la cabeza. Era imposible. Su hijo era el bebé que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación de al lado. Su hijo era Seth.

—Muy bien, así que el niño que tu mujer y tú creíais vuestro no lo es, pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que Seth sea tu hijo? —le preguntó Katniss presa de la ira—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte en mi casa para quitarme a mi hijo? ¿Te han dicho en el hospital que vinieras a verme?

—No —contestó Peeta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—.

Lo último que quiero hacer es quitarte a tu hijo —añadió muy serio. Katniss tomó aire.

—No podrías hacerlo aunque quisieras —le espetó.

Peeta ignoró el reto.

—El hospital se en contacto conmigo cuando comprobaron que el tipo de sangre de Daniel no correspondía con el que tenían en la base de datos del ordenador. Me confirmaron que Delly y yo jamás podríamos haber tenido un hijo con el grupo sanguíneo que tiene Daniel. Aquel día de hace dos años sólo nació un bebé cuyas características coincidieran con el grupo sanguíneo correcto y ese bebé es el tuyo, Katniss. En el hospital están seguros de que se produjo un intercambio entre nuestros hijos.

—¡No, tiene que ser un error! —exclamó Katniss—¡En cualquier caso, no tenían ningún derecho a darte mi nombre!

—No me lo dieron —dijo Peeta mirándose la punta de los zapatos—. Me dijeron que no podían divulgar la identidad de la madre biológica de nuestro hijo.

¿Madre biológica?

En ese momento, llegó desde el jardín un gemido largo y agudo que muy bien podría haber procedido de su garganta, pero que era un grito felino de advertencia.

—¿Y para qué has venido?

¿Sabría aquel hombre que Katniss Everdeen, la pobre Katniss que había trabajado para él, había dado a luz el mismo día que su esposa? Ella no lo había sabido hasta que una amiga le había contado que Delly Mellark había muerto a las veinticuatro horas de ser madre.

—El hospital no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. Lo habrían hecho si creyeran que lo que me estás diciendo es cierto, ¿no crees?

—Tendrían que haberse puesto en contacto contigo porque, de hecho, me dijeron que lo iban a hacer. En cualquier caso, Katniss, lo que te estoy contando, por desgracia, es verdad. Te aseguro que todo lo que te he contado lo puede confirmar el hospital.

—Pero me acabas de decir que no te dieron mis datos...

—No, cuando me llamaron, fui inmediatamente y me dejaron a solas un rato en un despacho con un ordenador encendido. No pude resistir la tentación.

—¿Miraste la base de datos del hospital? —lo acusó Katniss.

Ahora se lo explicaba todo. Aquel hombre había elegido su nombre al azar.

—No —contestó Katniss—. Simplemente, me senté en la butaca del médico y tu ficha estaba en la pantalla. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que sean tan descuidados en un centro en el que mandan a los padres a casa con los niños cambiados.

Los niños cambiados. Sus palabras, tal y como las había dicho, completamente enfadado, hicieron que Katniss comenzara a darse cuenta de que todo aquello podía ser cierto.

Seth, el niño al que ella amaba y quería más que a nada en el mundo, podría no ser suyo y, tal vez, se viera pronto en una terrible batalla judicial si no quería que se lo quitaran.

A través de la ventana abierta llegó hasta ella un repentino coro de maullidos.

—No tenían tu dirección actual, así que la conseguí a través de Johanna Mason —le dijo Peeta observando su modesta vivienda—. Creo recordar que erais muy amigas cuando trabajabais en Cadman Sport.

Así que se acordaba de ella.

—¿Te han hecho pruebas de ADN? ¿Por eso estás tan seguro de que nuestros hijos fueron cambiados?

—Todavía no —contestó Peeta.

—¿Por qué?

Al mirarse en sus ojos azules, comprendió por qué. Aquel hombre quería saber la verdad, por su puesto que sí, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo porque, si su hijo no era el niño al que Delly había dado a luz...

Katniss se quedó mirando la mesa en la que estaba pintando antes de que apareciera Peeta, la mesa sobre la que descansaban la paleta, las pinturas y los trapos que la ayudaban a vivir tanto económica como anímicamente.

Ella también querría saber la verdad, pero también se echaría atrás, exactamente igual que estaba haciendo Peeta, si tuviera la más mínima sospecha de que Seth no era su hijo.

En aquel momento, oyó que el niño se despertaba en la habitación de al lado, probablemente debido a su conversación o a los ruidos de los gatos.

Katniss se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero Seth se había vuelto a quedar dormido, así que la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Katniss se giró y se encontró con Peeta detrás de ella.

—¡No! —exclamó al tiempo que oía a Bouncer maullar con fuerza para defender su territorio, para defender lo que era suyo.

—Aún no —añadió en tono más conciliador.

—Lo entiendo.

¿De verdad lo entendía? Katniss se fijó en su rostro, atravesado por líneas de cansancio y angustia, y se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba siendo muy duro para él.

Lo tenía tan cerca que percibió los últimos rastros de la colonia que se había puesto aquella mañana. A Katniss le pareció que sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y, a pesar del trauma de aquellos momentos, su sensualidad se apoderó de ella y la hizo recordar como una vez, por no tener experiencia y no poder resistirse a ella, había hecho el ridículo ante aquel hombre.

Claro que aquello había sido hacía diez siglos, antes de que él se hubiera casado con la sofisticada Delly.

Katniss se preguntó si Peeta estaría recordándolo también o si se estaría dando cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella.

En cualquier caso Peeta dio un paso atrás y Katniss recobró su espacio vital.

—Me han ofrecido un psicólogo y puedo pedir otro para ti —le dijo Peeta.

«Seguro que tú lo has rechazado», pensó Katniss.

—No necesito un psicólogo. Lo único que quiero es... que te vayas.

—No creo que deba dejarte sola —contestó Peeta preocupado.

—No estoy sola. Tengo a Seth —le recordó—. No sé si lo que me has dicho es cierto, pero te aseguro que no te lo pienso entregar así como así.

—Yo quiero lo mejor para Daniel y estoy segura de que tú quieres lo mejor para Seth. Comprendo que lo que te he dicho ha sido una conmoción espantosa y que necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo, pero hay ciertas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Me gustaría volver mañana.

Katniss sabía que no podía negarse, pero no pudo evitar que el miedo se apoderara de ella.

—No pasa nada, Katniss —la tranquilizó Peeta—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Katniss asintió preguntándose si le importaba en realidad, y diciéndose que lo único que le importaba a aquel hombre era su hijo o el niño que él creía que era su hijo.

Tras acompañarlo a la puerta y presa del pánico, Katniss se dirigió al dormitorio de Seth.

El niño estaba plácidamente dormido y, por la ventana, Katniss vio a Bouncer tumbado en el alféizar, orgulloso de su victoria.

Se preguntó qué habrían pensado sus padres de haber estado aquel día en su casa, pero estaban a muchos miles de kilómetros de distancia, en Nueva Zelanda.

Tres años antes, su padre, que era arquitecto, había decidido jubilarse anticipadamente y su madre y él habían decidido irse a Nueva Zelanda y le habían dicho que se fuera con ellos.

En aquel momento, ella estaba locamente enamorada de Gale Hawthorne. La suya había sido una relación muy rápida y habían acordado casarse a los seis meses de haberse conocido.

Sin embargo, dos semanas antes de la boda Gale la abandonó y se fue con Glimmer Fenn, una modelo que había conocido en una promoción de la empresa. Entonces, Jane y Simon Everdeen habían insistido para que se fuera pero Katniss había dicho que no.

Les había dicho a sus padres que es pero en realidad la vida le había golpeado con tanta dureza que lo único que quería era estar sola para lamerse las heridas.

Cuando tuvo a Seth, su madre voló hasta Nueva York para estar con ella y seis meses después ella y Seth viajaron a Auckland para pasar las Navidades con sus padres. De aquello hacía casi un año y medio.

Seth abrió los ojos y sonrió y Katniss lo tomó en brazos y lo apretó contra sí.

«Todo se va a arreglar», se dijo a sí misma.

El niño tenía las orejas de su abuelo, ¿no? Y todo el mundo decía que tenía su sonrisa y su color de pelo. Sin embargo, Katniss miró a Seth detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que lo que veía en realidad eran los fuertes rasgos de Peeta Mellark.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss recibió una carta del hospital en la que le pedían que se pusiera en contacto con ellos cuanto antes.

Los llamó y quedó en ir aquel mismo día a verlos.

Ridículamente, albergaba la esperanza de . si no hablaba de Peeta Mellark, aquella terrible pesadilla no fuera cierta.

Peeta le había dicho que se iba a volver a pasar su casa aquel mismo día y prefería no estar no quería volver a verlo hasta no estar segura de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hasta entonces, aquel hombre era una amenaza para todo lo que ella amaba.

—Supongo que habrás leído el correo electrónico que te mandé ayer —le dijo su amiga Johanna cuando la llamó para ver si se podía quedar con Seth un par de horas—. Peeta Mellark vino ayer a verme.

Lo cierto era que Katniss no había tenido tiempo de leer el correo.

—¿A qué hora? —quiso saber.

—Después de comer. La verdad es que sigue estando estupendo. ¿Qué quería?

—Sólo verme —contestó Katniss.

—¡Qué suerte! —exclamó Johanna.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Katniss.

No quería alejarse de Seth, pero suponía que estaría mejor con su amiga, que sólo vivía a un cuarto de hora de ella y que trabajaba desde casa como diseñadora de ropa deportiva.

De camino al hospital, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado en casa la carta del hospital con el nombre de la persona con la que tenía que hablar. Cuando ya la tenía y se disponía a subir al coche, vio un Mercedes azul marino y no le hizo falta mirar al conductor para saber que era Peeta Mellark.

Cuando lo vio salir del vehículo, sintió que se tensaba de pies a cabeza.

—Buenos días.

Katniss consiguió darle los buenos días al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que Peeta la miraba de arriba abajo y se paraba en sus pequeños pechos, que se movían al ritmo entrecortado de su respiración.

—¿Ibas a salir?

Katniss no pudo evitar pensar lo guapo que estaba vestido de manera informal, con una camisa gris y un pantalón beis de pinzas.

—Me ha llegado la carta —le dijo yendo hacia su utilitario.

—Entonces, sube al coche —le indicó Peeta cortándole el paso—. Iremos juntos al hospital.

—¡No! —contestó Katniss asustada.

—¡Katniss! —suspiró Peeta exasperado—. Te juro que jamás te haría daño.

Katniss se recordó a sí misma que, emocionalmente, ya se lo había hecho.

—Necesito hacerlo sola —le imploró.

—Te vas a arrepentir, Katniss —le aseguró Peeta con ternura.

Katniss recordó que él ya había pasado por aquello, pero se dijo que porque a él le hubieran cambiado a su hijo al nacer no quería decir que a ella le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo.

Sí, era cierto que Peeta había visto su nombre en el ordenador y que había dado a luz en el mismo hospital y el mismo día que su esposa, pero seguro que había otras mujeres que también habían estado de parto aquel día y, además, los análisis de sangre no eran fiables al cien por cien, ¿verdad?

Era imposible que Seth fuera el único niño que pudiera ser hijo de Peeta y de su mujer.

La angustia que acompañaba a sus silenciosas y tortuosas preguntas la desarmó momentáneamente y la dejó a merced de la férrea voluntad de Peeta.

—Vamos —le dijo guiándola hasta su coche.

Y Katniss fue.

Durante el trayecto, Peeta intentó hablar de muchas cosas para no hacerle la espera desagradable, pero, cuando le preguntó dónde estaba Seth, Katniss sintió náuseas.

—Creí que era mejor no traérmelo —contestó Katniss en tono defensivo—. Lo he dejado en casa de Johanna.

Katniss supuso que aquel hombre iba a exigirle ver al niño que creía su hijo, pero no lo hizo.

—Os lleváis muy bien, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¿En Cadman Sport?

—No, nos conocimos durante la carrera de Bellas Artes. Ella comenzó a trabajar en tu empresa antes que yo y, cuando me dijo que había una vacante en el departamento de arte, entré.

—¿Y ahora qué haces?

—Vendo acuarelas en miniatura a cualquiera que me las quiera comprar —contestó Katniss.

Tenía dos clientes regulares, una pequeña galería y una tienda de té de las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Y con eso te apañas?

—¿Te refieres a económicamente? —preguntó Katniss suponiendo que para un hombre como él eso sería lo más importante.

—No necesariamente —contestó Peeta sin embargo parando ante un semáforo en rojo. —¿Espiritualmente?

—A las dos cosas.

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí —contestó Katniss sinceramente.

La verdad es que no ganaba mucho, pero era suficiente para vivir bien y poder darse el lujo de no tener que trabajar para otros, lo que le permitía tener más tiempo para estar con su hijo.

Su hijo.

Y ahora, Peeta la estaba llevando a una entrevista en la que le podían quitar el derecho de llamarlo así.

¡No! El pánico se apoderó de ella y la hizo palidecer.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Peeta poniendo el coche en marcha de nuevo.

—¡Sí, hombre, estoy fenomenal! —le espetó enfadada.

—Estúpida pregunta por mi parte —dijo Peeta preocupado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Katniss.

Lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar fijarse en aquellas manos tan bonitas que agarraban el volante con soltura y en sus antebrazos fuertes y musculosos.

Entonces, Katniss se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La primera vez que te vi también ibas vestida de ese color —contestó Peeta esbozando una sonrisa.

Katniss llevaba un vestido azul marino ceñido a la cintura con un ancho cinturón color crema.

—Me pareciste el epítome de todo lo brillante, joven y vibrante. Llevabas una blusa azul con una minifalda negra y tacones altos, tan altos que me pregunté cómo eras capaz de andar con ellos y tener aquella pose tan digna.

Katniss recordó que Peeta se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella, y volvió a sentir la excitación que aquello le había producido.

Claro que aquello había sido antes de darse cuenta de que un hombre podía manejar sus sentimientos con facilidad y de que una mujer podía confundirse al dejarse arrastrar por su sensualidad.

Aquello había sido antes de darse cuenta de que no vivía en un mundo color de rosa, antes de que Gale la abandonara y la humillara públicamente.

—Supongo que la práctica me hace ser perfecta —contestó Katniss con el pulso acelerado al pensar que, a pesar de que se había casado con otra, Peeta Mellark pudiera seguir sintiéndose remotamente atraído por ella.

Se dijo que no era más que otro tema de conversación para distraerla del grave asunto que los ocupaba.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Peeta de repente.


	3. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Elizabeth Power y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

AUNQUE viviera ciento cincuenta años, Katniss no podría creer que estuviera siendo víctima de una coincidencia tan extraña y cruel.

Porque era cierto.

Por lo menos, eso era lo que le estaban diciendo. Por supuesto, tendrían que realizar más pruebas.

«¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera cambiado los niños antes de salir del hospital?», se preguntó mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras tras haber escuchado las terribles noticias.

Y no habían cambiado a su hijo con el de una pareja a la que no conociera, no.

¡Había tenido que ser precisamente con el hijo de Peeta Mellark!

Peeta le había sugerido que bajaran en ascensor, pero ella había preferido caminar porque, después de lo que le habían dicho, necesitaba andar, pensar, intentar recuperarse en la medida de lo posible.

Peeat le abrió la puerta de cristal y, al salir al brillante sol de junio, Katniss recordó el diálogo que se había mantenido en aquel despacho.

—Si las demás pruebas demuestran que lo que tememos es cierto, supongo que entablarán ustedes un litigio para la custodia de los niños —había comentado un médico de mediana edad.

—Eso no será necesario —había contestado Peeta—. Solucionaremos esta situación entre nosotros.

¿De verdad? En aquellos momentos, Katniss no había sido capaz de preguntar nada y había dejado que Peeta tomara las riendas de la conversación.

—Vamos a tener que investigar para ver qué sucedió —dijo otro médico.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Más les vale hacerlo! —aulló Peeta—. A lo mejor, para ustedes esto no es más que un episodio aislado en el correcto funcionamiento de su hospital, pero para nosotros... ¿Se dan cuenta de que hay mucha gente a la que esto le ha puesto la vida patas arriba? ¡Alguien va a tener que pagar por ello!

—Vamos a beber algo —le dijo Peeta amablemente tomándola del codo.

—No me puedo creer lo que está sucediendo —dijo Katniss al llegar a la cafetería—. Yo creía que estas cosas sólo les pasaban a otros.

—Nosotros somos ahora los otros —contestó Peeta en tono flemático.

Katniss se bebió su zumo de un trago mientras lo observaba a él tomarse el café solo. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus manos, aquellas manos que eran ahora las de un desconocido pero que ella había sentido en su cuerpo...

—¿Por qué te fuiste aquel sábado por la mañana después de la fiesta? —le preguntó Peeta de repente—. Te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie.

¿Por qué tenía que sacar aquel tema?

—Llamaste a tu jefe y dimitiste, pero nadie sabía dónde te habías ido.

Katniss se puso a jugar con el vaso y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

¿Había intentado localizarla? Aquello era increíble.

—Me fui a Francia —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Me fui a recoger fruta porque necesitaba cambiar, necesitaba un descanso —le explicó recordando la vergüenza que había dejado atrás en Inglaterra—. Cuando terminó la cosecha, recorrí el sur de Francia.

—Suena idílico.

—Lo fue —mintió Katniss.

Ahora que todo había quedado atrás, resultaba fácil fingir.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a ir?

Porque ni ella misma lo sabía, todo surgió sobre la marcha. Simplemente, tuvo que huir.

—Porque no me pareció necesario.

—No te pareció necesario —repitió Peeta molesto—. ¿No te pareció necesario después de lo que había habido entre nosotros?

Katniss habría preferido que no se lo hubiera recordado, pero, ya que lo había hecho, levantó el mentón en actitud desafiante.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hubo entre nosotros, Peeta?

—¿Y me lo preguntas? —dijo Peeta apretando las mandíbulas.

—Yo acababa de terminar una relación y estaba despechada y tú...

« ¡Y tú estabas enamorado de Delly porque te casaste con ella poco después!», pensó.

—¿Ya estaba embarazada cuando te acostaste conmigo? —le preguntó herida.

Peeta no contestó inmediatamente sino que se puso a juguetear con la cucharilla en el café.

—Nuestros hijos nacieron el mismo día —comentó—. ¿Cómo explicas tú eso, Katniss?

Katniss se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin palabras.

Cuando Gale le había dicho que se tomara la píldora anticonceptiva, Katniss no sabía que una pequeña dosis de antibióticos para contrarrestar una infección podía hacer que los efectos fueran mucho menores, pero así le había ocurrido.

—Te quedaste embarazada de un hombre con el que las cosas no te iban bien —dijo Peeta muy serio.

Katniss bajó la cabeza con tristeza al recordar aquel tiempo.

—¿Os reconciliasteis?

—No.

—¿Pero sabe que tienes un hijo con él?

—Gale estaba demasiado pendiente de su modelo como para preocuparse por lo que me ocurriera a mí después de haber terminado nuestra relación.

—O sea que no se lo dijiste.

«¿Y por qué se lo tendría que haber dicho?», se preguntó Katniss con amargura.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no hay razón para que Gale se vea envuelto en todo este asunto?

Katniss negó con la cabeza mientras Peeta la estudiaba con sus enigmáticos ojos.

—Aquel hombre debía de estar loco.

¿Eso había sido un cumplido?

Katniss se sonrojó al recordar el abandono con el que se había entregado a aquel desconocido que tenía sentado enfrente de ella y pensó que la debía de considerar una buscona.

Aquella noche de locura y sexo con él no había sido la verdadera Katniss Everdeen.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En lo que van a decir mis padres.

—¿Cuando se enteren de que su nieto no es hijo de Gale Hawthorne sino mío?

Dicho así, Katniss se quedó de piedra.

—Tuyo y de Delly—le recordó.

—Sí.

Annie recordó a aquella mujer elegante y guapa con la que Peeta se había casado y que había muerto a las pocas horas de dar a luz y no quiso ni imaginarse lo que Peeta estaría pasando al enterarse de que el hijo que creía suyo no lo era.

De repente, al pensar en aquel niño que era suyo, tuvo una necesidad imperiosa de verlo.

—A mi madre tampoco le ha resultado fácil.

¿Su madre? De repente Katniss se dio cuenta de que aquello iba a afectar a muchas más personas de lo que ella había creído en un primer momento.

—¿Y los padres de Delly?

—Era huérfana.

—Ah. ¿Y tu madre? Me estabas diciendo que...

—Está muy preocupada y disgustada, como era de esperar. Quiere a Daniel con locura porque es su único nieto. Me ha ayudado mucho y se ha quedado un montón de noches con él cuando yo no he podido. Me ha suplicado que no lo entregue.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Katniss con miedo.

—Ya te dije ayer que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para los dos niños, así que nuestros sentimientos y nuestras necesidades no deberían siquiera importar.

¿Y qué era lo mejor para Peeta? ¿Arrancar a cada niño de la familia y el hogar en el que había crecido y dárselo a su familia biológica?

—Tengo que ir a recoger a Seth —anunció Katniss poniéndose en pie.

—Te acompaño —contestó Peeta poniéndose en pie también.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Tengo la silla de Daniel puesta en el coche, así que no hay nada más que hablar.

—Desde luego, eres una caja de sorpresas —le dijo Johanna al verla aparecer con Peeta—. Así que consiguió encontrarla —añadió mirándolo a él.

—Sí, gracias por tu ayuda, Johanna.

—De nada —contestó su amiga con calculado énfasis mirando a Katniss, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no cometiera ningún error.

—¿Qué tal está Seth? —preguntó Katniss sintiendo unas enormes ganas de verlo.

—Muy bien, como de costumbre —contestó Johanna.

Al oír unos pasitos por el pasillo y ver una cabecita de pelo castaño que asomaba por detrás de su amiga, Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al ver al hombre que estaba con su madre, el pequeño se paró en seco.

—Tú debes de ser Seth —dijo Peeta poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él.

Katniss los observó y se dio cuenta de que el parecido era innegable. Oyó que Peeta le decía algo más al niño y comprendió el increíble esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. El niño se escondió tímidamente detrás de Johanna.

—No pasa nada, Seth —le aseguró Katniss.

Entonces, el niño se atrevió a mirar a aquel adulto nuevo con curiosidad.

—¡Gato! ¡Pez! —exclamó muy orgulloso—. ¡Gato! ¡Pez!

—¿Gato pez? —sonrió Peeta.

—Jo pez —repitió Seth impaciente.

Katniss sonrió al darse cuenta de que se refería al pulpo que Johanna le había dibujado en el biberón.

—¡Es horroroso, Johanna! —se rió.

Claro que no —sonrió Johanna—. Es un pequeño y bonito pulpo —añadió moviendo los brazos como si persiguiera al niño por el pasillo—. Sólo es un pez que te captura y, luego, te tira ¿verdad, Sethi?

Era un juego de niños, pero Katniss se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba Peeta y, mortificada, comprendió que él también había entendido lo que quería decir su amiga.

Peeta los llevó a casa en silencio y Seth se quedó dormido.

—Perdona por lo de Johanna. A veces es muy directa.

—¿Qué le has contado sobre nosotros? ¿Todos los detalles?

—¡Claro que no! —contestó Katniss sonrojándose—. Lo adivinó, se dio cuenta, como todo el mundo.

—¿Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que me llevé a la cama a una novia abandonada y luego la dejé yo también exactamente igual que Gale?

No, exactamente igual que Gale, no. La diferencia era que Peeta Mellark no le había hecho absolutamente ninguna promesa, sólo le había ofrecido una noche loca y gloriosa, y Katniss sabía que estaba jugando a algo peligroso cuando lo acompañó a su habitación, era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de que había bebido un poco aquella noche.

Había sido el propio Peeta quien había sugerido parar aquello y, cuando había intentado irse diciendo que prefería no jugar con mujeres despechadas, Katniss le había suplicado que no se fuera.

Katniss se sonrojó al recordarlo, pero no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte punzada de deseo.

—Johanna es amiga mía —se defendió Katniss—. Se preocupa por mí... ¡supongo que ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta que llame a mi hijo Sethi!

Peeta tomó aire y la miró.

—Esto está siendo muy duro y los dos estamos mal, así que creo que será mejor que no discutamos —le dijo—. Si lo hacemos civilizadamente, todo será mucho más fácil.

Katniss asintió.

Al llegar a su casa, se bajó rápidamente del coche para sacar a su hijo de aquella silla a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Seth estaba completamente dormido.

—Déjame a mí —dijo Peeta al ver que ella no podía soltarlo.

A continuación, se inclinó sobre el niño y lo soltó en un segundo.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó.

Katniss tragó saliva.

Algún día iba a tener que llegar aquel momento, ¿no?

Peeta tomó al niño en brazos y, al ver la emoción de su rostro, a Katniss se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? ¿Qué buscaba en Seth?

¿Algo que le recordara a la mujer a la que había amado? ¿Se habría planteado ya, como había hecho ella, que aquella nariz era suya? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que aquel pelo castaño era el de su mujer y no el de ella ni el de Gale?

Katniss sintió miedo, sintió vértigo porque iba a perder lo único que le importaba en la vida. En cuanto entraron en casa, lo tomó en brazos.

Tras acostarlo, dio de comer a Bouncer y se reunió con Peeta en el salón.

—Me gustan mucho, son muy buenos —le dijo admirando sus cuadros.

—Gracias —contestó Katniss sin demasiado énfasis.

—Estaba pensando en que tendrás que conocer a Daniel.

—¡No! —contestó Katniss presa del pánico—. No puedo hacerlo todavía —añadió temblorosa—. No estoy preparada.

Por una parte, quería conocer a su hijo biológico, ver cómo era, pero sabía que de momento aquel encuentro resultaría demasiado traumático.

De repente, Peeta la vio pálida y débil y en un par de zancadas estaba a su lado. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Katniss se encontró entre sus brazos con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho.

La estancia estaba en silencio y oía el latir de su corazón. Levantó el rostro hacia él y vio reflejado en sus ojos el mismo deseo que ella sentía por él.

Sintió sus labios en la boca, el consuelo de un ser humano confuso a otro que tampoco lo estaba pasando bien.

Katniss gimió y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Al hacerlo, sintió que a Peeta se le aceleraba la respiración y, acto seguido, la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí.

Su beso se había tornado más sensual y Katniss le contestó con un fervor del que ya no se creía capaz porque necesitaba su fuerza, necesitaba sentirse envuelta en su aura de sensualidad y masculinidad, un aura que, de repente, le parecía tan conocida como la suya propia.

De repente, Peeta le tomó las manos, se las puso a los lados del cuerpo y la dejó allí, confusa y humillada.

—Es mejor que no sigamos, Katniss. Esto no haría más que complicar las cosas todavía más —le dijo a pesar de que estaba visiblemente excitado—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Hoy no ha sido un día fácil para ninguno de nosotros... ¿Puedo entrar a despedirme? —concluyó señalando la puerta del dormitorio de Seth.

¿Cómo se lo iba a impedir?

Peeta abrió la puerta con cuidado, miró al niño, que dormía plácidamente, sonrió y la volvió a cerrar.

—Te llamaré —se despidió—. Creo que será mejor que se lo digas a tus padres cuanto antes.

Una vez a solas, Katniss se dejó caer en una butaca.

¿Cómo había podido comportarse de un modo tan estúpido con Peeta? ¿No había aprendido todavía que las caricias y los besos tiernos no significaban mucho para los hombres?

Desde luego, lo último que quería era recordar cómo se había comportado con Peeta en el pasado, pero lo que había ocurrido aquel día se lo había hecho imposible.

Le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Por supuesto, se lo había negado a sí misma. Para empezar, porque estaba prometida con otro hombre.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que él también reparara en ella había sido doblemente desconcertante.

Llevaba pocas semanas trabajando en el departamento de arte y diseño de Cadman Sport cuando conoció a Gale Hawthorne, un ejecutivo joven y seguro de sí mismo que trabajaba en el departamento de ventas y marketing.

Aquel hombre la había enamorado por completo y, al mes siguiente, le había pedido que se casara con él.

No es que fuera muy apasionado, pero era bueno y cariñoso:.. o eso creyó ella.

También era inteligente y tenía sentido del humor.

Cuando acudieron a Birmingham juntos para asistir a un seminario, conoció a Peeta.

—Tengo que hablar con él —le había dicho Gale al terminar las conferencias.

Decidido, la arrastró hacia aquel macho que exudaba sexualidad y pasión por los cuatro costados.

¡Katniss jamás se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre en su vida!

No recordaba sus palabras, pero sí su mirada mientras hablaba con Gale, cuya necesidad de agradar al gran jefe había resultado ridícula.

Durante el cóctel que se sirvió a continuación, Katniss sintió la mirada de aquel hombre siguiéndola allá donde fuera.

Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba, pero le provocaba curiosidad y se sentía sorprendentemente excitada por su interés.

Aquello la avergonzaba y la disturbaba a partes iguales, sobre todo porque se suponía que estaba completamente enamorada de Gale.

En cualquier caso, Peeta también tenía pareja. Se trataba de una mujer alta y elegante que vio subiendo a su coche al término de la jornada.

Alguien le dijo que se llamaba Delly Cartwright.

Entonces, Katniss decidió que las miradas de Peeta habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Sin embargo, aquella noche, en la cama no paró de ver su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, se dijo que aquel hombre estaba fuera de sus posibilidades y se concentró en su boda con Gale, en ser feliz con él.

Con los preparativos del enlace, se olvidó de Peeta Mellark, pero dos semanas antes del feliz evento Gale le dijo que había conocido a otra mujer y que ya no quería casarse con ella.

Katniss se quedó hundida, confusa y humillada.

Siguió trabajando con él a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero lo peor llegó dos semanas después, cuando tuvo que ir a una fiesta para celebrar que la empresa había abierto un nuevo hotel con complejo deportivo.

Katniss suponía que su nueva novia iba a estar allí, pero no quería que Gale supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando por su traición, así que decidió acudir aunque le supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

Lo que no había imaginado ni por asomo era que Peeta Mellark también iba a ir y que iba a dormir en el hotel aquella noche.

Katniss tenía una copa en la mano y estaba hablando con Johanna y con su jefe intentando hacer ver que no pasaba nada por que Gale estuviera con su estupenda novia la modelo a menos de veinte metros, cuando se dio cuenta de que Peeta la estaba mirando fijamente desde la barra.

Sintió que se le paraba el corazón y levantó el mentón en actitud desafiante porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su visible interés.

Entonces, lo vio sonreír y ella sonrió también.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Johanna.

Katniss, que se había bebido unas cuantas copas de vino, se excusó y fue hacia la barra.

—Hola —la saludó Peeta.

Katniss sonrió radiante.

—¿Qué ha pasado con su amigo? —quiso saber el gran jefe sin mirar en dirección a Gale.

—Los amigos van y vienen —contestó Katniss agarrando la copa con fuerza.

—¿Y los compañeros de cama?

Katniss tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Gale, que la miraba sorprendido.

—¿Y usted, señor Mellark...? —Peeta.

—Peeta. ¿Tú tienes pareja?

—Yo estoy tal y como me ves ahora mismo, pero no sé muy bien si tú...

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Peeta miró a Gale y a su novia, que estaban bailando.

—Ya se dará cuenta de que es un lobo con piel de cordero —comentó Katniss angustiada.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo soy? Katniss lo miró sorprendida. —¿Lo eres? —le dijo atrevida. —¿Sabes una cosa? —¿Qué?

—Creo que has bebido demasiado —le dijo Peeta quitándole la copa de vino y dejándola en la barra. —No, de eso nada —contestó Katniss sinceramente.

Lo cierto era que aquélla era sólo su tercera copa de vino, pero no había comido nada últimamente porque el dolor se lo impedía y el alcohol la estaba afectando más de lo normal.

—¿Ah, no? —sonrió Peeta—. Muy bien. ¿Por qué no me hablas de Katniss Everdeen?

Katniss se sorprendió de que se acordara de su nombre. Aquello la hizo estremecerse y pensar que aquel hombre era peligroso.

—Qué aburrimiento —contestó arrugando la nariz—. Yo prefiero que hablemos de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Peeta encogiéndose de hombros—. Está bien. Tengo treinta y dos años, mido un metro noventa y tres centímetros, soy de difícil convivencia y me han echado en cara muchas veces que tengo mal genio. Además, jamás seduzco a mujeres despechadas.

—Muy loable —contestó Katniss sin parar de sonreír.

—¿Bailamos?

Katniss asintió y Peeta la guió a la pequeña pista de baile donde Gale y Glimmer se miraban acaramelados.

Cuando se vio entre sus brazos, Katniss se preguntó a qué estaba jugando, pero se dijo que daba igual mientras consiguiera mantener la dignidad de cara a los demás.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo de hacer ver que lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas no le importaba le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y la estaba dejando sin fuerzas. Detrás de ellos, Gale y su novia se devoraban a besos.

Sin poderlo evitar, bostezó y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Peeta.

—Vamos.

Peeta la llevó a su habitación para que descansara, la tumbó en la cama, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, se sentó a su lado y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Katniss lo había besado entonces tentativamente y, cuando Peeta había querido levantarse, lo había agarrado de la camisa como un náufrago se agarra a un trozo de madera y le había implorado que se quedara a su lado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de a dónde la habían llevado sus palabras, ya estaba metida de lleno en un torbellino de pasión que no fue capaz de parar. Para empezar, porque no quiso.

A la mañana siguiente, abandonó la habitación de Peeta cuando él todavía dormía, se fue a casa, hizo las maletas, llamó a su jefe para decirle que dejaba el trabajo y se fue a la Provenza francesa.

Dos meses después, cuando volvió, Johanna le dijo que Peeta se había casado.

No lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.

¡Qué humillación! Se había acostado con ella, pero se había casado con otra.

Claro que ella misma se lo había buscado.

«¡Pero no me va a quitar a Seth!», decidió marcando el número de sus padres en Nueva Zelanda.

* * *

Milet7393 - Gracias y espero que sigas leyendo


	4. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power**y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Katniss intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba pintando, pero le resultaba imposible. Peeta iba a ir a recogerla a las doce para llevarla a su casa a que conociera al niño que, según el hospital, era su hijo.

Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera?

¿Sentiría algún instinto materno hacia él? ¿Sentiría el niño algo hacia ella? ¿Y qué iban a hacer?

Lo que tenía muy claro era que no iba a separarse de Seth.

Su padre le había dicho que, si Peeta era un hombre razonable, no le haría daño intentando quitárselo, pero Katniss no lo tenía tan claro.

Había acordado con Peeta que tenía que conocer a Daniel antes de que nadie más del entorno de Peeta conociera a Seth.

Era sábado y Johanna se había llevado al pequeño al parque.

Katniss le había contado todo a su amiga, que le había aconsejado que tuviera cuidado.

Katniss se duchó temblando y, cuarenta minutos después, oyó el coche de Peeta y bajó a abrir la puerta.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Katniss asintió y Peeta frunció el ceño.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —le preguntó al ver que estaba pálida.

—Estoy aterrorizada —confesó Katniss. —¿Te doy yo miedo también?

—No —mintió Katniss—. Vamos.

La casa de Peeta era un enorme edificio georgiano situado en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad.

—Mi madre vive conmigo porque, desde el principio, insistió en ayudarme con Daniel, pero también contamos con Bonnie —le dijo Peeta abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar en el elegante vestíbulo, una mujer menuda y rubia salió a su encuentro y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Ahora entiendo lo que me decías —le comentó a su hijo.

Peeta asintió y Katniss se preguntó qué le habría dicho a su madre sobre ella.

—Lo siento —dijo su anfitriona, sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano—. Soy Felicity Mellark y tú eres Katniss, ¿verdad? La otra persona involucrada en este asunto tan espinoso. No sé tú, pero nosotros todavía estamos que no nos lo podemos creer, sobre todo, yo.

—Yo también estoy confundida —murmuró Katniss compadeciéndose de la madre de Peeta—. Supongo que Daniel estará en su habitación.

—Por aquí —le indicó Peeta.

Katniss lo siguió en silencio por un pasillo, pero sonó el teléfono y Peeta tuvo que hacerse cargo de un asunto urgente.

Annie se quedó mirando ensimismada un florero y, al sentir la mirada de Felicity Mellark en ella, se giró.

—Es muy bonito —observó sonriendo.

—Sí —contestó la madre de Peeta tomando aire—. Lo eligió mi... nuera.

Katniss asintió muy tensa al darse cuenta de que la pérdida de Delly todavía le debía de doler. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Delly habría elegido el resto de la decoración y del mobiliario o lo habrían hecho juntos, como cualquier pareja enamorada.

—No ha sido fácil para mi hijo... primero... perdió a la madre de Daniel y ahora... esto.

«¿Y se creen que para mí sí lo es?», se preguntó Katniss.

—Vas a tener en cuenta las necesidades de Daniel, ¿verdad? Nosotros somos la única familia que conoce y no creo que fuera bueno para él arrancarlo de esta casa —dijo Felicity angustiada—.

Supongo que a ti te pasará lo mismo con Seth. No creo que sea bueno para ninguno de ellos que los intercambiemos.

—No se preocupe, no tengo ningún interés en hacerlo —la tranquilizó Katniss.

En aquel momento, volvió Peeta y los tres subieron a la segunda planta de la casa. Cuando Peeta abrió la puerta a la que se dirigían, Katniss notó que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le fuera a salir del pecho.

En aquel momento, una chica rubia, de pechos generosos y sonrisa fácil salió a su encuentro.

—Señor Mellark —saludó—. Daniel acaba de terminar de comer y se ha lavado la cara él solito. Ya está hecho todo un hombre.

Peeta sonrió y asintió.

—¿Quiere que me quede, monsieur?

—No, ya la llamaré cuando la necesite, Bonnie —contestó Peeta.

La chica miró a su jefe con una intensidad que daba pena y se alejó por el pasillo. Katniss se preguntó si Peeta se daría cuenta del deseo que despertaba en aquella joven, pero en aquellos momentos tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

Al oír la voz de su padre, el pequeño, ataviado con una camiseta roja y unos pantaloncitos de deporte, había salido a su encuentro y se había agarrado a su pierna.

—Hola, Daniel —lo saludó Peeta tomándolo en brazos v haciéndolo reír—. Mira, ésta es Katniss—le dijo a continuación.

Emocionada, Katniss se quedó mirando al pequeño.

—Hola —consiguió decirle agachándose para saludarlo.

El niño la miró fijamente con sus ojitos despiertos, exactamente igual que los suyos. Katniss no podía dejar de mirarlo pues tenía el mismo pelo que ella y la misma expresión en el rostro, adornado por una inmensa sonrisa de la que sobresalían dos dientecillos.

Katniss sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—Se parece a mí —murmuró emocionada—. Es exactamente igual que yo.

Se preguntó si aquel niño era el que había llevado durante nueve meses en sus entrañas, aquel bebé que le habían entregado para que le diera de mamar antes de que tuviera problemas con la leche y se la tuvieran que retirar.

¿O habría sido Daniel por aquel entonces, el hijo de Delly Mellark?

Katniss observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cómo el pequeño se acercaba a la ventana, tomaba un libro de colorear y volvía corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Peeta orgulloso mientras su hijo le enseñaba a Katniss una vaca que había pintado de morado.

—Es mi color preferido —comentó Katniss sorprendida.

Entonces, en un arrebato de amor, tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo estrechó. Al verse abrazado por una persona a la que no conocía, Daniel comenzó a protestar.

—No pasa nada, Daniel —lo tranquilizó su padre tomándolo en brazos—. Katniss es una amiga y no te va a hacer daño.

A salvo en brazos de su padre, el pequeño miró a Katniss.

—Miga —repitió.

—No exactamente —sonrió Peeta a pesar de la tensión del momento.

A continuación, abrió la puerta y llamó a Bonnie, que apareció rápidamente.

—Llévate a Daniel fuera para que le dé el sol —le dijo a la niñera, quien, tras mirar a Katniss, obedeció.

—¿Por qué no has dejado que se quedara? —quiso saber Katniss cuando Peeta cerró la puerta.

—Porque tenemos que hablar. Solos —contestó recogiendo un par de juguetes y mirándola muy serio—. No hay la menor duda, ¿verdad? Si quieres, podemos hacernos las pruebas de ADN, pero creo que no es necesario porque es obvio que tú tienes a mi hijo y yo tengo al tuyo.

Visiblemente afectada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Katniss intentó tragar saliva.

—Lo que te propongo —continuó Peeta con tranquilidad— es que Seth y tú os vengáis a vivir aquí durante una época para que pueda conocer a mi hijo y tú puedas conocer al tuyo y, sobre todo, para que los niños se conozcan antes de que tomemos otras decisiones.

—¿Quieres que nos vengamos a vivir aquí? —exclamó Katniss pensando en el lujo de aquella casa en la que había personal de servicio y todo.

¡No era de extrañar que Peeta quisiera sacar a su hijo del modesto piso en el que ella vivía!

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, no estoy buscando una compañera de cama si eso es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza.

Katniss asintió.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó con miedo.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos tomando decisiones poco a poco —contestó Peeta acercándose al teléfono—. Voy a llamar para que traigan vuestras cosas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora? —exclamó Katniss. —¿Por qué no? Yo creo que, cuanto antes, mejor, ¿no te parece?

Estaba decidido y tenía sentido, así que Katniss contestó que sí.

La habitación en la que la habían alojado estaba junto al dormitorio de los niños y era igual de elegante y formal que las demás.

Se trataba de una estancia espaciosa y con baño propio en la que la vieja maleta de Katniss estaba fuera de lugar, así que la metió en un armario con sus pinturas.

Peeta no estaba en casa, su madre estaba organizando la cena y la poco comunicativa Bonnie Dubois estaba cuidando a los niños, así que Katniss aprovechó para pasear por el jardín a solas.

Mientras lo hacía, se fijó en que todo estaba cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los parterres estaban llenos de flores y de plantas y ni una sola brizna de hierba se salía de su lugar.

De alguna manera, aquel jardín tan perfecto era estéril y no tenía alma. Encontró un banco de hierro y pensó en sentarse, pero había una escultura que parecía mirarla advirtiéndola de que no lo hiciera.

—Ah, estás aquí escondida.

Al oír la voz de Peeta, Katniss se giró con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. No lo veía desde que la había dejado con su chofer para ir a recoger unas cuantas cosas a su casa mientras él asistía a una reunión.

—No me estaba escondiendo —contestó Katniss—. Sólo quería estar un rato sola.

—Y yo te lo he estropeado.

—Sí —contestó Katniss satisfecha de poderlo hacer sentir fuera de lugar en su propia casa.

—Supongo que preferirás que me vaya —comentó Peeta algo indeciso.

—Supongo que vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—¿Estás diciendo que me gusta hacer siempre lo que quiero?

—¿Acaso no tengo razón? —lo acusó Katniss.

Hacía menos de una semana que había aparecido en su vida y, desde entonces, había tomado todas las decisiones.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Peeta—. Me temo que soy así desde pequeño.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que alguien te corrija —le espetó Katniss.

—¿Y ese alguien vas a ser tú? —sonrió Peeta. Katniss se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. —Yo no he dicho eso.

Nerviosa, volvió a fijarse en la estatua de bronce.

—Es muy bonita —comentó. —Sí —contestó Brant.

—¿Dónde la has comprado?

—La compró Delly—le informó Peeta—. Cuando compramos esta casa, el jardín estaba muy abandonado y ella se encargó de él. Compró esta estatua durante nuestro viaje de novios en Italia —añadió mirando el bronce con renovado interés—. Siempre he pensado que se parecía mucho a ella.

Sí, alta, chic y elegante. Katniss miró a Peeta y se preguntó si echaría de menos a aquella mujer con la que había estado casado menos de un año.

—Se me antoja un tanto irónico estar aquí —comentó estremeciéndose al recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos.

—Sí —contestó Peeta—. En lo que respecta a nosotros, Katniss... nunca quise acostarme contigo —añadió girándose para irse—. Quiero decir, no suelo acostarme con mujeres que siguen llorando por otro hombre y, si hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada de él, ni te habría tocado. Por supuesto, tendría que haber evitado aquella situación y no lo hice, así que todo fue culpa mía.

Katniss se sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado.

—Por favor, no... —se calló cuando la solícita Bonnie llegó corriendo hacia ellos con un fax en la mano.

Katniss los dejó a solas y se metió en casa a buen paso.


	5. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power**y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Katniss estaba experimentando con un verde nuevo en el salón mientras miraba a los niños jugar.

Daniel estaba sentado en la alfombra hablando consigo mismo y completamente concentrado en hacer un rompecabezas de madera. Mientras, Seth golpeaba una caja para llamar la atención.

—Sí, sí, te he entendido —sonrió Katniss.

El niño se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Katniss había observado en los dos últimos días que era más ruidoso que Daniel, un líder nato, como su padre. Daniel prefería entretenerse consigo mismo.

—¡Bouncer! —anunció de repente.

Katniss se levantó y vio que el niño señalaba un animalillo gris que había en mitad de la pradera.

—No, no es tu gato, Seth —le dijo.

—¡Ardilla! —exclamó Daniel a sus espaldas.

—Muy bien, Daniel—sonrió Katniss alborotándole el pelo—. Es una ardilla —añadió dándose cuenta de que ya quería enormemente a aquel niño.

Estaba encantada de que fuera suyo, de que los dos fueran suyos. Entonces, sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire un par de veces para calmarse.

«No adelantes acontecimientos», se dijo a sí misma.

Abrió los ojos al oír pisadas que avanzaban hacia la alfombra. Seth había tomado una de las piezas de madera con las que Daniel estaba jugando y se la había tirado. Daniel se puso a llorar y alzó los brazos para que lo tomara.

—¡Seth! —lo reprendió Katniss tomando a Daniel en brazos—. Eso no ha estado bien —le dijo.

Seth se puso a llorar también.

En ese momento, apareció Peeta.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Intentando reclamar atención? —sonrió divertido ante la escena maternal—. No los culpo —añadió mirándola apreciativa mente.

Katniss se sonrojó.

—Ven aquí —dijo tomando a Seth en brazos con decisión a pesar de que el niño protestaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Seth se había calmado, lo que a Katniss le pareció un milagro porque normalmente a ella le llevaba un buen rato hacerlo entrar en razón cuando se ponía así.

Quizás, se había dado cuenta de quién era su padre y había sentido su autoridad.

—Bouncer no —se lamentó el pequeño señalando la ventana.

—No, Seth. Tu gato no está aquí –contestó Peeta mirando a Katniss—. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—Verás, me lo encontré en la calle y es un gato muy peleón, así que... —contestó Katniss mirando a su alrededor—. No me pareció el mejor lugar para traerlo.

—Ah —dijo Peeta, entendiendo que lo decía porque pensaba que el animal hubiera destrozado los lujosos sofás.

En ese momento, Katniss se dio cuenta horrorizada de que uno de los niños había agarrado la pintura naranja en un descuido y había garabateado la pared que estaba a espaldas de Peeta.

—Lo siento, Bonnie me dijo que los niños no pueden entrar aquí —se lamentó—. Tendría que haberle hecho caso, pero la luz es tan bonita para pintar...

Katniss apartó los ojos de la pared con la esperanza de que Peeta no se diera cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Peeta había seguido la dirección de su mirada y había visto la pared.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Katniss mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

—¿Es un papel muy caro? —preguntó Katniss tragando saliva.

—Muy caro —contestó Peeta muy serio. ¿Lo habría elegido Delly?

—Lo siento —insistió Katniss—. Me siento fatal. Supongo que no debería haber dejado entrar a los niños aquí.

—¿Por qué? Algunos miembros del servicio y en menor medida mi madre creen que los niños sólo deberían jugar en su habitación, pero yo no comparto esa opinión. A mí me encanta que estén por toda la casa.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa?

—Lo único que me importa es que no me trates como si fuera un ogro —contestó Peeta—. No creo que sea una buena influencia para nuestros hijos que su madre tenga miedo de su padre, ¿no?

—No, supongo que no —contestó Katniss desconcertada—. La verdad es que no te tengo miedo.

—En ese caso, supongo que no te importará salir conmigo esta noche. Hay una fiesta para celebrar un complejo que abrimos hace un año y que va muy bien. Tengo una reunión primero, pero hay gimnasio, piscina y solario, así que no creo que te aburras mientras yo esté reunido. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo si te apetece.

Katniss abrió la boca para decir que no, pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella.

—Estupendo —exclamó Peeta—. No te arregles demasiado y no te olvides el bañador. Nos iremos sobre las seis menos cuarto.

Unas horas después, mientras las burbujas del jacuzzi la envolvían, Katniss se dijo que tendría que haberse negado a que Peeta le organizara la vida una vez más.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que le había apetecido aceptar su invitación. No todos los días tenía una la oportunidad de estar en un Mellark Hotel & Leisure Complex, dejar que la mimaran en un spa, engalanarse, conocer gente y disfrutar de la compañía de otros adultos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta avergonzada de que, en realidad, era sobre todo la compañía de Peeta la que buscaba.

¿Por qué la había invitado a salir? Le había dicho que no quería ninguna complicación, así que lo más probable era que ninguna de sus amigas estuviera libre aquel día o, tal vez, al tenerla viviendo bajo su techo, se había sentido obligado.

Tras el largo y relajante baño de burbujas, se sintió mucho mejor. Fresca, perfumada y arreglada fue al encuentro de Peeta, con quien había quedado en el vestíbulo del hotel.

—Estás increíble —le dijo al verla.

Aquel cumplido hizo que Katniss se sintiera todavía mucho mejor.

¿Por qué un simple cumplido de aquel hombre hacía que se le acelerara el pulso? Lo cierto era que había puesto mucho mimo en arreglarse para aquella fiesta.

Peeta también estaba impresionante, lo que no hizo sino ponerla más nerviosa.

—Vamos, te quiero presentar a mis socios —le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Cuando entraron en un salón lleno de velas, Katniss supo lo que era ser el centro de atención. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ellos. Tanto hombres como mujeres se sentían atraídos por el hombre qué estaba a su lado.

—Tranquila —le dijo Peeta—. No tienes nada que temer.

Imagínatelos a todos desnudos y con narices rojas de payaso.

Funcionó. Katniss se rió contenidamente y se sintió mejor.

—Muy bien —le dijo Peeta.

La velada resultó menos apabullante de lo que Katniss había previsto. Nadie le preguntó quién era, y se encontró disfrutando de la desternillante historia de una bola de golf perdida que le narró un socio de Peeta mientras se tomaba algo en el bufé.

El tiempo fue pasando hasta que Katniss se dio cuenta de repente que estaba sola.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi pequeña Katniss. No nos encontramos en la ciudad y mira tú por dónde nos encontramos aquí.

Katniss se giró horrorizada y se encontró con aquellos ojos color gris que conocía tan bien.

—Ya no soy tu pequeña Katniss, Gale —le dijo.

—Pero sigues siendo igual de guapa —sonrió él—. ¿Quién tiene la suerte de compartir la velada contigo? Supongo que no será Mellark—comentó mirando a Peeta, que estaba hablando con dos atractivas mujeres.

—Hemos venido por motivos de trabajo —contestó Katniss.

—¿Qué tipo de negocios tienes tú con el señor Mellark? ¿Eres su ayudante personal o tienes tareas mucho más personales como mantenerle la cama caliente?

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Katniss sonrojándose.

—Sólo estoy diciendo lo que es obvio. Hay que ser una empleada muy importante para acudir a una fiesta del brazo del jefe.

Katniss supuso que Gale tenía razón y que muchos de los presentes habrían pensado lo mismo, pero lo cierto era que Peeta y ella no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. De hecho, habían pasado casi toda la velada hablando con diferentes personas por separado.

—¿Qué tal te va la vida? ¿Y Glimmer? —le preguntó a Gale ignorando su última frase—. Se llamaba así, ¿no?

Gale se encogió de hombros. —Ya sólo somos amigos.

—O sea que no funcionó.

Gale pareció dudar.

—Ella se quería casar y yo no —contestó por fin. —¡Eso me suena! —exclamó Katniss con acritud. —Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —se rió burlona Katniss—. ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—No estaba preparado. Me asusté.

—Fuiste un canalla y punto.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Me equivoqué, lo admito, pero me gustaría rectificar si me dejas.

—¡Ni por asomo! —exclamó Katniss viéndolo palidecer.

—Ya te he dicho que lo sentía.

—Sí, ya te he oído, pero, ¿qué pretendes, que me ponga de rodillas y te muestre mi gratitud? Pues no lo pienso hacer, Gale. ¡Te vas a tener que buscar a otra tonta que gaste su energía en ti porque yo no pienso hacerlo!

Involuntariamente, miró a Peeta, que la estaba mirando. Pero una de las mujeres con las que estaba hablando reclamó su atención y Peeta giró la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Crees que un hombre como él se va a fijar en ti? —se burló Gale—. ¿Pretendes casarte con él? Harías mejor en fijarte en un hombre que esté a tu alcance.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—No sé qué le veis. ¿Qué es lo que tanto os gusta de él? —se lamentó Gale—. ¿Su poder? Dicen que el poder es un afrodisíaco muy potente. ¿O es cuestión de dinero?

—¡No todos tenemos tan pocos escrúpulos como tú! —le espetó Katniss.

—Te vas a llevar una desagradable sorpresa, Katniss —dijo Gale metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y mirándola como si fuera una niña pequeña—. No eres más que un pasatiempo.

Ese hombre está fuera de tu alcance. No creí que fueras a fijarte en alguien así teniendo en cuenta tu situación.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál es mi situación?

—Alguien me dijo que habías tenido un niño —contestó Gale sonriendo con desprecio.

—Así es —contestó Katniss muy tensa.

—¿Y eso? ¿Conociste al típico mediterráneo en ese viajecito tuyo recogiendo guisantes?

Katniss se dio cuenta de que quería hacerle daño. Ya se lo había hecho en el pasado y había sobrevivido, así que podría con lo que le dijera aquella noche.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había visto en Gale años atrás para enamorarse perdidamente de él, cómo podía haber estado tan ciega.

—Creo que sería mejor que se concentrara usted en sus clientes, Hawthorne —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. De lo contrario, podría encontrarse recogiendo guisantes en lugar de pagas extras a final de año.

¿Habría oído Peeta lo que Gale le había dicho? ¿Sentiría pena por ella o sería algo más?

—Tiene razón, señor —contestó Gale desinflándose ante la presencia de Peeta—. Me alegro de volver a verte, Katniss. A ver si te llamo un día para comer —se despidió con cinismo.

Gale se alejó asustado porque era evidente que Peeta estaba muy enfadado.

—Vamos a por tus cosas —le dijo a Katniss—. Nos vamos.

Mientras la acompañaba al guardarropa donde había dejado el bañador y la ropa con la que había llegado, Katniss se preguntó por qué estaba tan enfadado. Al fin y al cabo, era ella la que había aguantado la humillación de Gale, no él.

—Sabías que iba a estar aquí, ¿verdad? —lo acusó mientras iban en silencio hacia su casa—. Querías ver cómo reaccionaba al volver a verlo.

—No digas tonterías —contestó Peeta—. No creía que el padre de tu hijo fuera a venir a la fiesta. Lo último que quiero es que las cosas se compliquen todavía más. En cualquier caso, ¿qué hay de malo en volver a verlo? Supongo que nada a no ser que me hayas mentido y te hayas mentido a ti misma y lo sigas queriendo.

—¿Te crees que soy tan tonta? ¡Confía un poco en mí, por favor! —contestó Katniss indignada—. ¡Lo detesto!

—¿Por eso estabas encantada de hablar con él?

¿Lo decía en serio?

—¡Encantadísima! —contestó con sarcasmo—. En cualquier caso, supongo que a ti te importa muy poco porque estabas tan concentrado en tus admiradoras que no me has hecho ni caso en toda la noche.

—Así que es eso —dijo Peeta parando el coche en el arcén y apagando las luces—. Si querías que te hiciera caso, no tenías más que habérmelo dicho.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Hadelqui

Puma Mellark

Milet7393


	6. Chapter 5

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power**y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Katniss sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—¡No, Peeta! —protestó intentando evitar lo inevitable—. No es una buena idea.

—Sí, Katniss, claro que lo es —contestó él inclinándose sobre ella.

Ya la había besado antes. Incluso habían hecho el amor aquella noche, pero nada podía haber preparado a Katniss para las sensaciones que se apoderaron de ella cuando sintió los labios de Peeta en la boca.

Aquel beso fue como volver al hogar, un reconocimiento y aceptación de adónde pertenecía. Katniss sintió su sabor y su olor, y aquellas fuertes manos deslizándose por su cuerpo y suspiró encantada.

Sintió cómo Peeta se tensaba cuando le pasó los brazos por el cuello. El aroma de su loción de afeitado mezclado con su olor corporal la estaba excitando sobremanera.

Cuando Peeta levantó la cabeza, ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

—No es la primera vez que me seduces ante las mismísimas narices de Hawthorne —comentó—. La primera vez respondiste como sólo una mujer saber responder ante un hombre y ahora has vuelto hacer lo mismo —añadió besándola en el cuello.

Annie disfrutó del silencio de sus besos mientras se daba cuenta de que tenía razón. Aquella noche que había pasado con Peeta se suponía que estaba enamorada de Gale Hawthorne, pero tras pasar por los brazos de Peeta cualquier otro hombre no tenía comparación

—Aunque sigas enamorada de él, me deseas a mí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Peeta con voz ronca—. Quieres que encienda tus pasiones más secretas, quieres acostarte conmigo.

—No —protestó Katniss ridículamente.

Lo cierto era que estaba aterrorizada y avergonzada por la fuerza de su propia atracción hacia él, por el hecho de que ningún otro hombre fuera capaz de convertirla en víctima de su propio deseo.

—¿No? —sonrió Peeta.

A continuación, y para demostrarle que estaba completamente equivocada, siguió el camino natural entre sus pechos con la lengua.

Katniss gimió.

Bajo la tela de la camisa, sus pechos se morían por sentir las caricias de sus manos.

—¿No? —insistió Peeta mirándola a los ojos—. ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Katniss? A no ser que estés tan desesperada por Hawthorne que cualquier hombre te sirva para dar rienda suelta a tu frustración.

—¿Realmente lo crees así?

Peeta no contestó, pero la besó con tanta fuerza que a Katniss se le antojó que era una forma de castigo.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te olvides de él —le aconsejó al cabo de un rato—. Creo que necesitas que te enseñe lo que es bueno de verdad para que, así, te olvides de ese hombre, que no es más que un oportunista y un trepa social.

«¿Y quién me ayudará a olvidarme de ti cuando te hayas hartado de mí?», se preguntó Katniss excitándose al imaginarse desnuda bajo aquel hombre.

—Por cierto, las admiradoras de las que hablas —dijo Peeta volviendo a su asiento y poniendo el coche en marcha— son las parejas de dos de mis socios. Nada más.

«Menos mal», pensó Katniss sintiéndose abroncada y absurdamente aliviada mientras Peeta volvía a la carretera principal.

Mientras él conducía, Katniss se dijo que tener una relación con aquel hombre era realmente arriesgado y que sólo complicaría las cosas.

Además, se había prometido a sí misma que no dejaría jamás que un hombre le volviera a hacer daño.

Se había recuperado de la traición de Gale hacía mucho tiempo, pero mantener una relación con Peeta... bueno, eso sería completamente diferente.

Sólo había compartido con él una noche, pero era suficiente para tener muy claro que, si se embarcaba en algo más duradero, debía tener muy claro que cuando la abandonara lo iba a pasar mal e iba a tener que ser muy fuerte.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que sólo habían compartido una noche, jamás había podido olvidar a Peeta Mellark.

Se oían voces en el vestíbulo.

Cuando la lavadora terminó el programa, katniss oyó claramente la conversación.

—... y ya sabes que no tengo mil camisas de vestir, mamá. ¡No soy modelo! Ya sabes que tengo la ropa justa.

Felicity suspiró.

—Sí, cariño, pero no te pongas así delante del servicio. No está bien.

—¡Tampoco está bien que me pierdan la ropa cada dos por tres! —exclamó Peeta.

—No es cada dos por tres, Peeta—intentó tranquilizarlo su madre—. Sólo es la segunda vez que ocurre y la chica te ha pedido perdón.

Mientras vaciaba su colada seca en una cesta de ropa, Katniss oyó una tercera voz, joven y compungida.

Peeta estaba de mal humor y Katniss sintió pena de la persona con la que se hubiera enfadado, pero, por otra parte, era normal que se enfadara si el servicio era ineficaz y no paraba de perderle las camisas de vestir.

En ese momento, vio a una doncella que corría escaleras arriba y se dio cuenta de que iba llorando.

Katniss llevaba un rato en la zona de lavandería de la casa porque no le gustaba molestar al servicio con la ropa de Seth y prefería hacerlo ella misma.

Estaba doblándola, cuando vio entrar a Peeta. —¿Hacia dónde ha ido? —le preguntó de manera brusca.

—¿Quién? —contestó Katniss haciéndose la tonta. Peeta la miró muy serio y tomó aire con impaciencia.

—La doncella que acaba de salir corriendo de la lavandería. ¿No la has visto?

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Te refieres a la chica a la que le has hecho pasar un mal rato?

Peeta enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué yo le hecho pasar un mal rato? —dijo yendo hacia ella—. ¿Eso te ha parecido?

Katniss no contestó. Siguió doblando la ropa de Seth.

—No te estoy acusando de nada, no como has hecho tú con tu empleada.

—Muy bien. Admito que me he pasado —contestó Peeta sorprendiendo a Katniss—, pero es exasperante tener que ir a un acto de beneficencia de gala cuando la única camisa de vestir que me quedaba se ha perdido misteriosamente. Ya son las... —dijo consultando impacientemente el reloj— las cuatro y diez.

Perdona por haber perdido la compostura, pero tenemos que estar allí a las siete en punto.

¿Tenemos?

Katniss sabía que Felicity tenía un encuentro de poesía aquella tarde y Peeta no la había invitado a salir aquella noche, así que, debía de haber quedado con otra mujer.

—¿Has mirado a ver si la tienes en el armario? —le sugirió—. ¡Tal vez, te la hayas dejado en casa de alguien! —añadió presa de los celos.

Continuó doblando ropa, pero comenzó a hacerlo de manera descuidada. Unos pantaloncitos, varios pares de calcetines y una blusa rosa.

¿Una blusa rosa?

Katniss la tomó entre las manos y la estudió, vio la etiqueta de la exclusiva tienda en la que había sido comprada, se dio cuenta de que era una prenda masculina y se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo, Katniss? —se burló Peeta.

Katniss lo oyó tan cerca que pensó que lo tenía justo detrás. Se giró y comprobó que, efectivamente, así era.

Katniss se quedó mirando la camisa, estaba completamente desteñida, y miró a Peeta con la boca abierta.

—Yo no... Quiero decir... no lo sabía...

¡Maldición! ¿Qué podía decirle? Lo había acusado de maltratar a su servicio e incluso había sugerido que se había quedado a dormir en casa de otra mujer y lo cierto era que había sido ella quien...

—Debía de estar... dentro de la lavadora...

—Evidentemente.

—Sí, es que, cuando he llegado a poner mi lavadora, había otra terminada y...

—¿Cómo dices?

«¡Dios mío!», pensó Katniss.

Ahora se iba a creer que, además de estropearle las camisas, se metía en su forma de llevar la casa.

—Había otra lavadora que ya había terminado —le explicó— y tuve que sacarlo todo antes de poner la mía.

—Obviamente, no lo sacaste todo.

Katniss se mordió el labio. Peeta parecía muy enfadado.

—Se debe de haber quedado en el tambor y no la he visto.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido dar una vuelta al tambor para ver si había algo antes de meter tu ropa multicolor?

¡Sí, definitivamente, estaba enfadado!

—Por supuesto que lo hice —se defendió Peeta a pesar de que no estaba completamente segura.

A Katniss le sorprendió que Peeta supiera tanto de los quehaceres domésticos, pero entonces recordó que le había contado que había vivido solo unos años después de terminar la universidad.

—Pues yo creo que con un traje gris te podría quedar bastante bien —le dijo con expresión inocente.

Creyó verlo esbozar una sonrisa y se preguntó si todo aquello le hacía gracia aunque no lo pareciera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. ¿Tú nunca has estropeado nada, señor perfecto? ¿Delly nunca estropeó una camisa?

Peeta apretó las mandíbulas y Katniss se preguntó si no habría ido demasiado lejos.

—Delly dejaba estos temas en manos del servicio —contestó.

—A mí no me gusta dar órdenes a los demás.

Peeta enarcó una ceja.

—Está bien, no me gusta decirles a los demás lo que tienen que hacer.

—Es su trabajo y, créeme, están bien pagados —dijo Peeta—. Te puedo asegurar que jamás doy órdenes al servicio —añadió tomando la camisa de sus manos.

—Lo siento — insistió Katniss.

Le habría gustado poder decirle que le compraría otra, pero, tras haber visto de la tienda que era, sabía que jamás podría permitirse comprar nada allí con lo que ganaba con las acuarelas, así que ni siquiera lo sugirió.

—Voy a ir a pedirle perdón a esa chica porque se ha ganado una bronca por mi culpa —se ofreció.

—No, ya hablo yo con ella —contestó Peeta—. Después de todo, tal y como tú has dicho, he sido yo el que la ha hecho pasar un mal rato.

Así que al señor Mellark no se le caía los anillos por pedirle perdón a una empleada de hogar. ¿eh?

—Al garete con la camisa —dijo Peeta tirándola al suelo y yendo hacia ella—. ¿Por qué estás realmente preocupada, Katniss?

¿Parecía preocupada?

Nerviosa, Katniss siguió doblando la ropa. Desgraciadamente, se encontró con su tanga negro y lo soltó sobre el montón como si fuera un clavo ardiendo.

Peeta sonrió y se quedó mirando las braguitas.

—¿No estás contenta viviendo aquí?

A Katniss le habría encantado poder contestar que sí lo estaba, pero no podía decirle por qué no era así.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Echas algo o a alguien de menos?

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Tal vez se le había pasado por la cabeza que echaba de menos a algún novio? ¿A Gale Hawthorne, por ejemplo?

—Me gustaría que mi vida volviera a ser tan cierta como antes —le dijo—.

Quiero levantarme por las mañanas con ganas de trabajar porque, ahora; no las tengo. No me puedo concentrar desde que me he enterado de que mi hijo no es mío sino de otra mujer —se encontró diciendo—. Quiero sentir que me puedo mover libremente sin romper ninguna regla de oro de este perfecto palacio. Y sí, ya que lo dices, echo de menos y mucho a alguien. ¡A mi gato!

Durante su estallido de sinceridad, Peeta la había mirado con pena, preocupación, enfadado y ahora... ¿qué era aquello? ¿Alivio? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso creía que se iba a fugar con algún novio que tuviera por ahí escondido llevándose con ella a Seth o incluso a Daniel?

—Quieres muchas cosas —se burló Peeta— y te encuentras viviendo con un bestia que trata fatal al servicio y a ti te lleva con mano de hierro, ¿verdad?

Lo decía sonriendo y aquello le hacía parecer más joven y asequible.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso... bueno, sólo lo de que tratas mal al servicio.

En el futuro, métete con alguien como tú.

—¿Contigo, por ejemplo? —dijo Peeta acariciándole el pelo y haciéndola estremecer—. Estás enfadada y tienes todas las armas cargadas.

—Me refería a alguien que sea como tú físicamente.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le habría salido aquella vocecilla?

—Yo, también. Sabes tan bien como yo que eres perfecta para mi tamaño —le dijo besándola en la comisura de los labios—. Eres más bajita que yo, pero me parece recordar que nos acoplábamos perfectamente.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y su aliento tan sensual que Katniss tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordarse a sí misma que Peeta le acababa de decir que iba a salir, probablemente con otra mujer, y que jamás sería nada en su vida más que una distracción placentera.

Katniss intentó dar un paso atrás para zafarse de sus caricias, pero se encontró con la lavadora y... sus besos eran tan tentadores... que cuando Katniss, sintió su lengua en el cuello no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

—Nos entendemos perfectamente, como dos piezas de un puzzle —le dijo trazando su yugular con la punta de la lengua—, como anillo al dedo —añadió atormentándola con su voz—. Quiero acariciarte lánguidamente y hacerte disfrutar hasta que me supliques que te deje... Por desgracia, me tengo que ir y... no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

Katniss bajó la mirada para que no viera la decepción reflejada en sus ojos.

—Claro, no la hagas esperar —no pudo evitar espetarle.

—¿Estás celosa? Voy a tener que hacer algo para que no te sientas así.

¿De verdad me creerías capaz de acariciarte así y de decirte estas cosas si estuviera con otra mujer?

«¡Sí, ya me lo hiciste una vez!», pensó Katniss amargamente.

—Se trata de una cena de beneficencia y tengo que dar un discurso —le explicó—. Me temo que somos todos hombres. Por eso no te llevo conmigo, porque no quiero que te coman con los ojos. Así que te aconsejo que te metas en la cama con un buen libro y te quedes en casita, donde sé que no te va a pasar nada a pesar de lo sensual que eres. Si me llevas contigo, te aseguro que te como viva.

Mientras Peeta iba hacia la puerta, Katniss se sintió ridícula e inmensamente aliviada por que no hubiera quedado con otra mujer y por lo mucho que la deseaba.

—Otra cosa —dijo Peet ade repente poniéndose serio—. La próxima vez que vayas a casa de Johanna, tráete al gato.

Katniss fue a buscar a Bouncer al día siguiente y lo llevó a casa de Peeta en una cesta de mimbre de la que el animal salió indignado ante tanta opulencia.

Daniel y Seth lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo Daniel, que nunca había tenido mascota.

Sin embargo, el gato no estaba tan contento y, al verse rodeado por dos pequeños que no paraban de tocarlo, corrió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina y se escondió debajo de un mueble.

—No parece muy contento —observó Peeta—. Como su dueña —añadió—. Bueno, para remediarlo lo único que hay que hacer es tratarlo bien —concluyó alejándose antes de que a Katniss le diera tiempo de contestar.

La semana siguiente transcurrió relativamente tranquila.

El hospital había iniciado una investigación para intentar averiguar cómo se había producido el intercambio de los dos niños y había recomendado que se realizaran las pruebas de ADN para asegurarse de que no había otros niños implicados.

—¡Es de locos! —exclamó Katniss cuando Peeta se lo dijo paseando por el jardín—. ¿Ahora nos dicen que puede haber más niños involucrados?

Katniss no quería que le hicieran las pruebas y así se lo hizo saber a Peeta.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Katniss, pero es obvio que Daniel es hijo tuyo. Ya te lo he dicho, en tu caso las pruebas son sólo una formalidad. Sin embargo, en el caso de Seth... podría pasarme toda la vida convenciéndome de que se parece a mí, diciéndome que tiene el pelo de su madre, pero nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta. Me han dicho que mi hijo, Daniel, no es mío. Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero tengo que estar seguro de que el niño que te dieron a ti por error es mío, mío y de Delly, que Seth es el hijo por el que ella murió. ¡Se lo debo!

A Katniss no se le había ocurrido que Seth no fuera hijo de Peeta y la posibilidad la hizo angustiarse doblemente.

—A ti te dará igual porque tú no lo has criado, tú no lo has cuidado cuando ha estado enfermo y no lo has reconfortado cuando ha llorado, no has estado con él cuando le ha salido el primer diente, pero yo no podría soportar que nos dijeran que no es tuyo. Si es así, sería como perderlo completamente.

Peeta la miró preocupado.

—A ti, al menos, te conozco.

—No, no me conoces —contestó Peeta —. Sólo necesito tu permiso —añadió con amabilidad. Katniss no pudo negarse.

Los resultados de las pruebas no eran inmediatos, así que Katniss no tuvo más remedio que tener paciencia.

—Aunque tú digas que Daniel se parece a ti, yo sigo pensando que Seth es nuestro —le dijo su madre cuando la llamó a la mañana siguiente.

Jane Everdeen prefería pensar que todo aquello no estaba sucediendo y eso hacía que a Katniss la situación se le hiciera mucho más difícil.

Peeta le había dado unas fotografías de Daniel para que se las enviara a sus padres, pero todavía no les habían llegado y, aunque Katniss necesitaba su ayuda para acostumbrarse a la nueva situación, la negativa de su madre a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo no la estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Para colmo, a sus padres no les había hecho ninguna gracia que se fuera a vivir a casa de Peeta de manera tan precipitada.

—¿De qué lo conoces? No sabemos ni siquiera quién es. Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados.

—No hay motivo para que lo estéis —contestó Katniss con impaciencia—. Trabajé para él hace tiempo, tiene una empresa muy grande y es un buen hombre —le aseguró.

Tras hablar con su padre más tranquilamente, Katniss salió el jardín a pintar. Peeta estaba en la ciudad, Felicity estaba en casa de una amiga y Bonnie se había llevado a los niños de excursión, así que tenía el día para ella.

Por la tarde, tras haber ayudado a Bonnie a acostar a los niños, intentó volver a pintar, pero la creatividad la había abandonado, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a ver qué tal estaba Bouncer.

Katniss había estado muy pendiente de él para que se sintiera a gusto y, aunque le daba miedo que se perdiera, incluso lo había dejado salir para que conociera el nuevo barrio.

Alguien le había dicho que la mejor manera de asegurarse de que un gato volviera a una casa que no era la suya era embadurnarle las pezuñas de mantequilla.

Una doncella le ayudó a hacerlo y todo habría ido bien si no se hubiera caído una tapadera de una cacerola.

Asustado, Bouncer había salido corriendo tirando en su huida un bote de mermelada que estaba abierto y pisando el contenido.

A continuación, y para horror de Katniss, había buscado una manera de salir de allí y la había encontrado en la puerta que daba acceso al exquisito salón de Felicity.

Katniss se apresuró a seguirlo, pero cuando llegó al salón ya era demasiado tarde. Bouncer se había subido a un precioso sofá y lo había manchado todo.

Al oír el grito de Felicity Mellark llamando al servicio, se giró y se encontró con Peeta, que la miraba serio y enfadado desde la puerta.

—Yo... no he sido. Ha sido el gato —se defendió Katniss.

—Ya veo las pisadas —contestó Peeta.

—Lo siento.

—Como tantas y tantas veces. ¿Siempre causas este caos allá donde vas?

—Al final, la gente se acaba acostumbrando —contestó Katniss molesta.

Peeta enarcó una ceja.

—Lo dudo —comentó—. En cualquier caso, de eso quería hablarte.

Obviamente, había llegado el final. Katniss sintió pánico. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Seth y con Daniel?

Felicity había vuelto al salón con Bonnie y otras dos chicas cargadas con barreños y detergentes.

—Mamá, ¿le vas a dar tú en el trasero o me la dejas a mí? —dijo Peeta mirando divertido a su madre.

Katniss se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de ella en ese tono y delante de tanta gente?

Las doncellas se rieron y Bonnie miró a su jefe como si quisiera que se lo hiciera a ella.

—Katniss, ven conmigo.

Peeta la tomó del codo y se la llevó del salón. Katniss se sintió como una alumna que el tutor lleva al despacho del director.

Tragó saliva al ver que allí era exactamente donde la había llevado, a su despacho. Cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Qué hago? —le espetó zafándose de su garra—. ¿Quieres que me apoye en la mesa?

—Bueno... —contestó Peeta divertido—. Sería una buena forma de empezar.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que había quedado como una boba... ¡de nuevo!

Peeta se había cruzado de brazos y la estaba mirando fijamente. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Katniss decidió ponerle las cosas fáciles.

—Esta casa... no estoy a gusto —le dijo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —contestó Peeta.

—No paro de meter la pata. —Tienes toda la razón.

Katniss frunció el ceño. No hacía falta que se lo dijera tan claramente, ¿no?

—Lo estamos rompiendo todo —continuó. —Eso es decir poco.

—Te lo pagaré.

—¿Ah, sí? Bonita, para que lo sepas, el sofá que acabas de estropear cuesta una fortuna.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, ya suponía que costaba un riñón. Supongo que estarías dispuesto a cobrármelo en carne —dijo Katniss en tono sarcástico.

Cuando vio que Peeta enarcaba una ceja y sonreía encantado, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Tendría que estar loco para rechazar esa oferta —dijo yendo hacia ella. ¿Qué hacía? ¿No se habría creído que...?

—¡No lo he dicho en serio! —intentó tranquilizarlo—. ¡Me he acostado contigo una vez, pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a repetir! Quieres que me vaya, ¿no? Para eso me has traído aquí, para decírmelo, ¿verdad? Está bien, me voy ahora mismo. Voy a recoger las cosas de Seth y mías y estaremos fuera de tu preciosa mansión en menos de una hora.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó Peeta cortándole el paso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No pienses que te vas a llevar a Seth a ninguna parte.

—Es mi hijo. —No, no lo es.

Katniss sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. —Lo he criado yo. Es mío.

¡Estoy dispuesta a luchar por él en los juzgados si es necesario! —Katniss

...

—¡El juez jamás te lo daría a ti! —Katniss.

—Si se enteraran de que me has engañado para...

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!

Katniss se calló, temblorosa y pálida.

—Hay una solución mucho mejor que pelearnos en un juzgado y ver nuestra historia y la de nuestras hijos en los periódicos.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? Peeta tomó aire.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

* * *

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO ES QUE TENIA MUCHA TAREA Y NO HABIA PODIDO ADAPTAR

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Angiiee7

Mildred

Hadelqui

Milet7393 


	7. Chapter 6

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power**y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—¿QUÉ? —murmuró Katniss pensando que no había oído bien.

—Deberíamos casarnos —repitió Peeta con naturalidad.

—Pero nosotros no... Quiero decir... no estoy preparada para casarme —objetó Katniss completamente confundida ante la propuesta.

Aquello era lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—¿Acaso alguien está preparado de verdad para casarse?

—Pero tú y yo vivimos en mundos completamente diferentes. No saldría bien.

—Nuestros mundos no son tan diferentes, Katniss... y podríamos hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcionara.

¿De verdad? Aunque era una locura, Katniss tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no asentir rápidamente.

—Pero nosotros... o sea... tú no me...

Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de decirle que no la quería. ¿Eso quería decir que ella si lo quería? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Yo no te quiero —le espetó para disimular.

Peeta apretó las mandíbulas.

—Y yo no te estoy pidiendo que me quieras. Los matrimonios de conveniencia están a la orden del día y el nuestro, desde luego, lo sería.

Katniss sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón y se preguntó qué esperaba, ¿que Peeta le declarara su amor, se pusiera de rodillas y le pidiera que se casara con él como había hecho Gale?

—Quizás no te esté prometiendo lo que te prometió Hawthorne —dijo Peeta como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento— pero te aseguro que yo cumplo mis promesas. Tal vez, no sea el matrimonio que tú siempre has anhelado, pero te prometo que estarás adecuadamente satisfecha en otros aspectos.

¿Se refería al aspecto sexual? Katniss se imaginó haciendo el amor con aquel hombre todas las noches...

¡No debía imaginarse cosas así!

Lo que era obvio era que Peeta no quería que se fuera y le quitara al hijo de Delly y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para evitarlo... incluso casarse con ella.

Katniss levantó el mentón en actitud desafiante.

—El sexo no lo es todo —declaró.

—Completamente de acuerdo, pero por algún lado hay que empezar cuando hay dos niños pequeños de por medio.

—Pero no es suficiente.

—¿No?

Katniss dio un paso atrás al ver que se acercaba a ella, pero se encontró con su mesa. —No, Peeta, por favor.

Pero Peeta no le hizo caso y la besó. Silenciada por sus labios, Katniss cedió a su debilidad y reconoció aquel cuerpo como suyo.

—Oh, Dios mío... —suspiró Peeta llevándola al sofá.

Katniss no se resistió pues lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus manos y en su boca. Sintió los dedos de Peeta bajo la blusa, en las costillas, mientras sus labios le besaban el cuello.

—¿Qué te apetece? —le preguntó Peeta con voz ronca—. Dime qué quieres que te haga.

Katniss cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

« ¡No me preguntes, tócame!», gritaba su cuerpo mientras Katniss intentaba no arquear la espalda para ponérselo más fácil.

—Dímelo —insistió Peeta con voz sensual.

Para entonces, y sin que Katniss se hubiera dado cuenta, le había desabrochado los botones de la blusa.

Cuando la prenda quedó abierta, dejando al descubierto su sujetador de encaje granate, Katniss bajo la mirada.

—Mírame.

Katniss obedeció y vio que Peeta la miraba con deseo. A continuación, le sopló lentamente sobre los pechos y a Katniss se le antojó que aquel gesto era increíblemente erótico.

Peeta deslizó las manos desde sus costillas hasta la frontera de sus pechos, pero no la tocó como ella deseaba.

Katniss tomó aire.

—¿Sí? —dijo Peeta fingiendo inocencia.

Katniss murmuró algo frustrada, ya le daba igual lo que pensara de ella, así que se abalanzó sobre él gimiendo de necesidad.

Cuando sintió su boca sobre los pezones, se preguntó cómo había podido creer que otro hombre la iba hacer sentir como Peeta Mellark.

Peeta tenía algo que nadie más tenía y negarlo, como habría intentado hacerse a sí misma desde aquella primera noche, era ridículo.

Temblando, se aferró a la manga de su camisa mientras Peeta le acariciaba en círculos los pezones dándole tanto placer que Katniss creyó morir.

Katniss se apretó contra él para intentar calmar la necesidad que sentía entre las piernas a pesar de que sabía que lo único que la calmaría sería sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

—Peeta.. —murmuró frotándose contra la mano que Peeta había deslizado dentro de sus vaqueros.

Katniss no podía más de excitación, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, tal y como él estaba haciendo con maestría, buscando sus lugares secretos, Katniss quería estar desnuda ante él para que...

De repente, Peeta se apartó.

—No, Katniss.

Katniss abrió los ojos frustrada y vio que Peeta estaba intentando recuperar el control.

—Cuando hagamos esto, quiero que sea en mi cama y que seas mi esposa. Me temo, cariño, que no me voy a conformar con menos.

—No —exclamó Katniss incorporándose sin saber si estaba diciendo que no a su propuesta de matrimonio o a su negativa a terminar lo que había empezado.

—Me temo que sí.

—Canalla —lo insulto Katniss pensando que lo había hecho adrede—. ¡Antes no tenías tantos escrúpulos!

—Sí, bueno... —contestó Peeta visiblemente perdido—. Todo el mundo cambia, ¿no?

—Supongo —contestó Katniss forzando una sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que ella no solía tener aventuras con ningún hombre. Ahora que tenía algo que Peeta quería, se había convertido en algo importante para él, pero no había dicho que la quisiera.

¿Cómo se lo iba decir? Los hombres como Peeta Mellark no se enamoraban de chicas como ella de la noche a la mañana.

Katniss no dudaba de que la deseara con pasión, exactamente igual que ella a él, pero estaba segura de que para otras cosas prefería a una mujer más sofisticada, como Delly, la mujer a la que todavía seguía queriendo.

Entonces, ¿cómo se iba casar con él? ¿Cómo estar segura de que no se iría con otra mujer en cuanto se cansara de ella? Porque lo que tenía muy claro es que, igual que los demás se habían cansado, exactamente igual que Gale le había hecho, Peeta terminaría abandonándola.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —le preguntó Peeta viendo que estaba preocupada.

—¿Te crees que habría hecho lo que acabo de hacer contigo si estuviera saliendo con otro hombre? —le espetó Katniss sintiéndose profundamente herida.

—Entonces, está todo decidido, Katniss. Tenemos que pensar en el futuro de nuestros hijos. Quiero que tengan una vida lo más normal posible y quiero pensar que tú quieres lo mismo. Piénsatelo. Mientras tanto —dijo poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia su mesa, donde rebuscó entre los papeles—, mientras tanto creo que lo que mejor te vendría es cambiar de aires.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Katniss confusa.

—Tengo trabajo en la costa sur y había pensado que, tal vez, te gustaría venirte conmigo un par de semanas. Tú y los niños.

Katniss no supo qué contestar. Por una parte, le parecía una mala idea porque la atracción que había entre ellos era inconmensurable, pero la posibilidad de salir de aquella casa pudo más.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A Brooklands.

Katniss asintió pensando que se hospedarían en un hotel de lujo.

—Tengo una casa allí.

Katniss se dijo que no tenía que sorprenderse por ello, pero eso hizo que sus esperanzas se truncaran un poco pues quería decir que también habría servicio y nada de intimidad.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Se dedicaba a reparar chimeneas, ¿no? —preguntó Katniss intentando recordar quién se lo había contado.

—¿Te sorprende? Era un hombre muy honrado y realista del que aprendí un montón. Supongo que te estarás preguntando cómo es que mi madre, hija de una buena familia, se fue a juntar con un hombre así, de una clase social tan diferente a la suya.

—Bueno, yo...

—Su familia se preguntaba lo mismo y, cuando mi madre anunció que se casaba con él, la desheredaron. Mi padre murió como resultado de un accidente laboral, era muy joven y creerás que la familia de mi madre nos ayudo, pero no fue así. Nos dejaron solos.

Katniss comprendió entonces el motor que movía a aquel hombre y se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que tenía que ser para haber conseguido llegar hasta donde había llegado.

Peeta Mellark la fascinaba y la intrigaba, la excitaba y la asustaba.

Después de comer, Katniss se tumbó en la hierba a descansar mientras Peeta jugaba con los niños y los paseaba a caballito por turnos haciéndolos reír y disfrutar.

Peeta le había asegurado que lo único que quería era el bienestar de los dos pequeños y Katniss se encontró preguntándose por qué era tan egoísta y no aceptaba la propuesta de matrimonio de aquel hombre sin dudar un momento.

¿Podrían construir un hogar para sus hijos basado única y exclusivamente en la impresionante química sexual que había entre ellos?

Llegaron a Brooklands aquella tarde y Katniss se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la casa que Peeta tenía allí pues no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella había imaginado.

Se trataba de una preciosa casa de campo de piedra por cuyos muros serpenteaban rosales silvestres que colgaban sobre el porche de hierro.

Al salir del coche, Katniss se fijó en que muchas ventanas estaban abiertas y la brisa movía las cortinas de hilo blanco y antiguo.

Sin embargo, lo que más la impresionó, ahora que Peeta había apagado el motor del coche, fue el silencio. No se oía nada, sólo el correr del agua de un riachuelo que discurría entre la pared de piedra de la casa y el camino de tierra que llevaba al pueblo.

—Bienvenida a Brooklands —sonrió Peeta.

Katniss tomó en brazos a Seth y siguió a Peeta, que llevaba a Daniel, al interior de la casa.

El interior era igual de sencillo y acogedor y estaba compuesto por amplias estancias. La cocina era de madera y tenía una inmensa chimenea.

En el salón, todo parecía estar pensado para relajarse, desde los grandes sofás hasta los cómodos cojines y las estanterías llenas de libros.

Peeta dejó a Daniel en el suelo y el pequeño, al oír una voz que le resultaba familiar, corrió a enroscarse en las piernas de la mujer que apareció en la puerta.

Los tres adultos se rieron y Peeta procedido a la presentación.

Effie Trinket era una mujer de pelo castaño salpicado de canas, rolliza y sonrosada, el prototipo de la mujer de campo feliz con su vestido de flores y sus cómodas sandalias.

Por lo visto, era viuda, vivía en el pueblo con su sobrino y tres perros y llevaba doce años trabajando para el anterior propietario de la casa.

—Effie venía con la propiedad —bromeó Peeta—. Compré el paquete entero.

—Ya me encargo yo de los pequeños —se ofreció tomando a Daniel en brazos—.

Voy a preparar té mientras ustedes se ponen cómodos. Vamos, niños, tengo una cosa en la cocina que os va a encantar.

Katniss se maravilló de la facilidad con la que Daniel y Seth la siguieron por el pasillo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer, al igual que aquella casa, desprendía cariño, bienestar y sencillez.

El jardín que se veía por las ventanas reflejaba aquella misma sencillez y encanto en sus arbustos y sus parterres de lavanda, cuyo aroma entraba en la casa y se mezclaba con el delicioso olor del pan y los bizcochos recién hechos.

—¿Qué te esperabas? —le preguntó Peeta al verla tan sorprendida.

Katniss lo miró y sintió que se estremecía al darse cuenta de que estaban a solas.

—No lo sé...

—¿No te imaginabas que me gustara el campo?

La verdad era que no. Había dado por hecho que Peeta era una criatura propia del lujo contemporáneo, a juzgar por su impresionante casa de Londres, pero allí no había sofás con brocados que un gato con las pezuñas manchadas de mantequilla pudiera estropear ni paredes delicadas que un par de manitas exploradoras pudieran pintar.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que allí podría pintar. ¿Se habría dado cuenta también Peeta? ¿Por eso le había aconsejado un cambio de aires?

—Compré esta casa hace año y medio —le explicó Peeta acercándose a la ventana y aspirando el olor del atardecer—. Quería un sitio donde descansar y estar a solas con Daniel.

Así que Delly jamás había estado en aquella casa. Al darse cuenta de ello, Katniss experimentó un secreto alivio.

* * *

Gracias

beltran829

Puma Mellar

AddaEverdeenMellark

Milet7393 


	8. Chapter 7

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power**y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 7

HACÍA un tiempo maravilloso propio del verano y había un montón de turistas, así que la playa de Weymouth Bay estaba muy concurrida.

La imaginación de Katniss se puso en seguida en acción, los rojos y los amarillos de los acantilados la inspiraron, así como el blanco de la arena y el azul del mar..

—Esta costa estaba aquí mucho antes que nosotros y seguirá estando cuando nosotros faltemos —le dijo Peeta mientras paseaban una tarde por un camino solitario a orillas del océano.

Katniss asintió maravillada ante aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza. Llevaban más de una semana allí, alejados del ajetreo de Londres, y su creatividad había vuelto con una fuerza renovada.

Katniss había decidido tomar algunas fotografías aquel día y, como era sábado y Peeta no tenía que trabajar, Effie les había dicho que se podía llevar a los niños a un santuario de burros que había cerca para que ellos pudieran dar una vuelta.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Katniss le hizo una foto con las rocas y el mar al fondo.

—¡Te pillé! —exclamó riéndose.

—¡Pequeña bruja! Eres incorregible con la cámara —sonrió Peeta tapándose la cara al ver que Katniss tenía intención de hacerle más fotos—. No he atrevas...

Pero Katniss ya había apretado el botón. Peeta corrió tras ella y no le dio tiempo de llegar muy lejos porque se le enganchó la sandalia y cayó al suelo seguida por Peeta, que cayó sobre ella riéndose.

—¿Quién ha pillado a quién ahora?

Nerviosa y con la respiración entrecortada por tenerlo encima, a Katniss sólo se le ocurrió pensar en algo prosaico.

—¡La cámara!

—A la cámara no le ha pasado nada —le aseguró Peeta agarrándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza con una mano y enseñándole la cámara con la otra—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

¿Convertirme en protagonista de tu preciosa imaginación?

—¡Más quisieras tú! —se rió Katniss.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió Peeta apretándose contra ella—. Por si acaso, te voy a dar algo que te inspire.

Katniss no pudo evitar que la besara y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. En cuanto Peeta le soltó las muñecas, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se arqueó contra él en señal de absoluta rendición.

¡Cuánto lo deseaba!

Sus cuerpos se apretaban con fuerza y Katniss sintió su potente erección entre las piernas mientras Peeta la besaba con pasión en la boca y en el cuello.

—No deberíamos hacer esto hasta que nos hayamos casado —dijo Peeta apartándose.

Así que seguía con aquella idea en la cabeza. Katniss tomó aire y se incorporó.

—Se supone que es la chica la que suele decir eso —comentó nerviosa.

No quería precipitarse y anunciar un compromiso de matrimonio porque todavía recordaba el fracaso del primero.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —contestó Peeta con impaciencia—. Hay asuntos muy importantes en juego, asuntos que te cambian la vida, tenemos que saber hacia dónde queremos ir para poder decidir qué queremos hacer.

Le había dicho lo mismo la mañana en la que había llegado la carta con los resultados de las pruebas de ADN que le confirmaban que Seth era su hijo.

Suyo y de Delly.

—Sólo hay una solución, Katniss —le había dicho Peeta aquel día en el jardín—. Desde mi punto de vista, no hay necesidad de que ninguno de nosotros pierda a su hijo, pero estoy seguro de que te das cuenta de que yo quiero a Seth tanto como tú.

Katniss recapacitó ahora y se dio cuenta de que Peeta estaría dispuesto a luchar por su custodia ante los tribunales. No se lo había dicho, pero era obvio.

Peeta quería a Daniel pero Seth era parte de la mujer con la que se había casado, era su hijo biológico y su heredero y la sangre importaba mucho.

—Quieres que nos cambiemos a los niños, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con dolor.

—No —contestó Peeta mirando a una pareja que paseaba agarrada de la mano y feliz—. Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar.

—Pero lo harías, ¿verdad? Si no me casara contigo, lo harías...

Peeta tomó aire y se puso en pie.

—¿Quién sabe de lo que seríamos capaces de hacer cualquiera de los dos?

Durante los siguientes días, se comportaron como si una barrera hubiera aparecido entre ellos, una tensión que no sólo provenía de la negativa de Katniss a casarse sino también de la atracción física entre ellos, que cada vez era más fuerte.

En la pequeña casa de campo, aquella electricidad se apoderaba del ambiente siempre que coincidían en la misma habitación.

Sin embargo, en el tiempo en el que Peeta se iba a trabajar en el complejo que su empresa estaba construyendo en la costa y Effie se encargaba de los niños, Katniss pudo pintar dos acuarelas enteras.

Una de ellas era un florero repleto de amapolas rojas con la ventana de la cocina al fondo y la otra, pintada de memoria, representada a un herrerillo común que Katniss había visto bebiendo en una vieja fuente junto al camino.

Un día en el que estaba sola, había ido a Weymouth a revelar las fotografías y, de vuelta en casa, había corrido a su habitación para buscar furtivamente las que le había hecho a Peeta.

Estaba pintando en el jardín, completamente concentrada en el retrato, y no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que oyó su voz junto a ella.

—¿Así me ves?

A Katniss casi se le cayó el pincel de la mano. —Es... interesante —dijo Peeta estudiando la acuarela.

—Sí, es que... me apetecía hacer un retrato —mintió Katniss.

Aquello era mucho más que un retrato, era el reflejo de su propio deseo, pues había pintado a Peeta con una boca que era la mismísima lujuria y de su cuerpo emanaba una sensualidad difícil de no percibir.

—Entiendo —dijo Peeta.

—No, no creo que lo entiendas —dijo Katniss cometiendo el error de mirarlo a los ojos.

Al hacerlo, un peligroso calor se apoderó de ella.

—Siempre me he preguntado si no te expresas en un medio equivocado.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando trabajabas para mí, vi algunos de tus diseños y me parecieron... impresionantes, directos y rotundos. Tienes una naturaleza salvaje proclive al abandono, Katniss y creo que tu alma te pide que te dejes llevar, que seas más libre. ¿Nunca lo has pensado?

Katniss tragó saliva desconcertada por aquella descripción.

¿La estaba psicoanalizando?

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Me resulta difícil aunar tu vena salvaje con el disciplinado marco de la miniatura. Parece como si tuvieras miedo de salirte de los perímetros seguros...

—¡Por supuesto que no me tengo miedo!

—¿Lo ves? Esta reacción que estás teniendo, este ponerte a la defensiva, demuestra que hay algo que no encaja.

Katniss tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que Peeta no se estaba refiriendo solamente a sus cuadros sino también a la fuerte atracción que había entre ellos.

—Sí he pintado cuadros grandes en otras ocasiones —se defendió haciendo como que no había entendido el segundo significado de sus palabras—. Lo que te tiene que quedar muy claro es que el tamaño no importa —le espetó haciendo que Peeta enarcara una ceja con escepticismo burlón.

—¿Y eso cuándo fue? ¿Antes de que Gale te dejara vacía?

¿Cómo se atrevía?

—¡Yo no estoy vacía!

—No digo que lo estés ahora, pero te dejó muy…

—Prefiero que no hablemos de Gale porque no tiene nada que ver con cómo soy ni con cómo pinto.

—¿Cómo que no?

Katniss se quedó pensativa. ¿Acaso sería cierto? ¿Se estaría refiriendo Peeta a su negativa a casarse con él, a no querer adentrarse en un compromiso tan serio con un hombre que no la amaba?

—¿Y qué esperas? ¡Qué te dejen dos semanas antes de tu boda no es precisamente un plato de gusto!

—Por supuesto que no. Tampoco lo es que te dejen sola para criar a un niño, pero no todos los hombres somos iguales, Katniss.

No has tenido suerte y, si bajaras la guardia un poco y me dejaras acercarme aquí, te lo demostraría.

Dicho aquello, Peeta se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su casa dejando a Katniss a solas con sus pensamientos.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando Daniel cayó enfermo con un resfriado y estuvo un par de días con fiebre alta.

Peeta lo cuidó personalmente con cariño y dedicación, pero uno de los días tuvo una reunión que terminó muy tarde y Katniss, después de haber acostado a los niños, se dio un baño de burbujas para relajarse y se metió en la cama con un libro.

Cuando apagó la luz, Peeta todavía no había vuelto.

La despertó un rayo y el ruido de la lluvia en los cristales de la ventana.

Entonces, oyó llorar a uno de los niños y se levantó para ir a atenderlo ataviada única y exclusivamente con el camisón.

Era Daniel.

Katniss entró en la habitación rápidamente para consolarlo, pero, a la luz de otro relámpago, vio a Peeta saliendo del baño envuelto en el albornoz y yendo también hacia la cama de su hijo.

—Lo he oído llorar —murmuró Katniss mientras Peeta encendía la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

—No pasa nada, Daniel —le dijeron los dos a la vez.

El niño se había incorporado y no paraba de llorar. Asustado, echó los brazos a su padre, buscando consuelo.

Katniss se dijo que era normal porque, al fin y al cabo, Daniel estaba acostumbrado —a Peeta. Sin embargo, se moría por abrazarlo y consolarlo.

—No pasa nada, Daniel —dijo Peeta abrazándolo y acunándolo—. No llores más, que vas a despertar Seth.

Pero Daniel no paraba de llorar.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo Katniss colocándose a su lado.

Peeta pareció dudar, pero le entregó al pequeño. Katniss lo tomó en brazos y se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama.

—Yo creo que sigue teniendo fiebre —comentó Peeta.

—Se pondrá bien —contestó Katniss apretando al pequeño contra su cuerpo.

—No sé si llamar al médico.

—No te preocupes, no le pasa nada —le aseguró Katniss convencida por su instinto maternal de que todo estaba en orden.

Comenzó a murmurarle palabras mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la frente y lo acunaba lentamente y consiguió que Daniel comenzara a calmarse.

Al tenerlo entre sus brazos, Katniss se dio cuenta de que jamás podría separarse de aquel niño al que había traído al mundo.

La noche en la que había nacido también había habido tormenta y el generador del hospital había fallado. El centro se había quedado sin luz durante unos cuantos minutos y aquélla era la única explicación que las autoridades que estaban llevando a cabo la investigación de su caso les habían dado para intentar justificar el intercambio de bebés.

Katniss recordaba perfectamente cómo había llorado el pequeño cuando una enfermera se lo había llevado unos segundos antes de que comenzaran los relámpagos.

Katniss se había quedado en la cama, preocupada por que el niño pudiera asustarse o echar de menos a su madre.

Cuando se lo habían devuelto, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo.

Claro que aquél no era su hijo en realidad sino, ironías de la vida, el del hombre con el que había pasado una noche de pasión y cuya mujer había dado a luz el mismo día que ella.

—No puedo separarme de él, Katniss —dijo Peeta de repente como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Ha sido mío desde el principio, me ha ayudado a soportar las noches de desvelo y de culpa...

¿De culpa?

—No fue culpa tuya —le aseguró Katniss comprendiendo que se refería a la muerte de Delly.

—No —suspiró Peeta—, pero los demonios me acechan. Tú no tienes que respetar la memoria de alguien... En cualquier caso, Katniss, tú no eres la única que tiene sentimientos. ¿No sé te ha ocurrido pensar que esto es igual de difícil para mí que para ti?

No te puedes imaginar lo que es perder a tu esposa y que luego te digan que tu hijo, su hijo, al que ella jamás podrá abrazar, no es tuyo... —dijo angustiado—. Sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo con Seth —sonrió—. Jamás podría separarme de Daniel... conozco su risa, su llanto, su estado de ánimo con sólo verlo. ¿Crees que podría desprenderme de él después de dos años creyendo que es mi hijo?

—Es tu hijo —le aseguró Katniss con voz trémula al cabo de unos segundos.

* * *

GRACIAS

Jessica

Puma Mellark

Hadelqui

Rachell Mellark Eaton

Milet7393

beltran829 


	9. Chapter 8

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power**y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 8

EL SILENCIO que se hizo entre ellos pareció durar una eternidad. —¿Qué me estás diciendo? —dijo Peeta. —Daniel es tuyo y no de Gale.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Tomamos precauciones, me dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora —objetó Peeta con el ceño fruncido—. Y los niños nacieron el mismo día. Delly tuvo un embarazo difícil y Seth nació después de lo esperado, pero fue concebido por lo menos... —hizo cálculos cinco semanas antes de la noche que... A no ser que Daniel naciera de manera prematura...

—se interrumpió al ver que Katniss negaba con la cabeza.

—Nació tres semanas antes de lo previsto, pero no fue prematuro —le dijo.

Su médico le había dicho que un niño nacido después de entre treinta y siete y cuarenta y dos semanas de gestación era perfectamente normal.

Obviamente, ella había dado a luz en la treinta y siete y Delly, en la cuarenta y dos.

¿Cómo estaba Peeta tan seguro de que había habido cinco semanas de diferencia en la concepción de ambos bebés?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sólo falló el preservativo sino la píldora también? —le preguntó como si no la creyera.

No era para menos.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? Sí, ya lo sé.

¿Había sonado ácida y herida? No había sido su intención, pero, a juzgar por cómo la estaba mirando Peeta, sí, había sido así.

—Había estado tomando antibióticos y el médico me explicó que podían atenuar los efectos anticonceptivos de la píldora. En cuanto al preservativo, no sé, tal vez estuviera roto. En cualquier caso, jamás me acosté con Gale. Estaba obsesionado con no tener hijos en aquel momento de su carrera profesional y me insistió mucho para que tomara la píldora. No sé si es que yo no lo deseaba como tendría que haberlo deseado o qué, pero lo cierto es que, como teníamos previsto casarnos en poco tiempo, decidí esperar y no acostarme con él hasta estar casados. Una boda de cuento, supongo, o eso creía yo en aquellos tiempos. A él le pareció bien cuando se lo propuse. ¡Cómo iba yo a saber que no le importaba no acostarse conmigo porque ya se había buscado el sexo en otra parte!

—Pero, claro, yo era virgen y no sabía... la primera vez que me acosté con un hombre fue contigo...

Mientras se lo contaba, se daba cuenta de que había sido el abandono de Peeta y no el de Gale el que le había dolido más.

—Pues no me di cuenta —comentó Peeta confundido.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—No todas las mujeres sangramos al perder la virginidad —le informó.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó pareciendo dolido y traicionado—. ¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora?

—No lo sé...

—¿Por qué, Katniss?

—Porque tenía miedo.

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé. De todo. De perder a Seth y... a Daniel.

—¿Cómo?

Peeta no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ser también el padre de Daniel lo situaba en una posición de poder sobre ambos niños que a Katniss la asustaba.

—Tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Ya decía yo que se parecían mucho... ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?

—¿Y qué habrías hecho? Habrías tenido dos mujeres embarazadas a la vez —se rió con amargura—. En cualquier caso, me enteré cuando estaba en Francia y cuando volví tú ya te habías casado.

—Ya...

Katniss quería preguntarle si tenía previsto casarse con Delly antes de saber que estaba embarazada o lo había hecho porque esperaba un hijo suyo, pero no tuvo valor para hacerlo.

Katniss tomó aire y miró desesperada a Daniel

—Dame la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien ahora.

¿Por qué si Peeta estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su libertad por el bien de los niños a Katniss le parecía que era ella la única que se sacrificaba? —¿Es correcto casarnos sin querernos? —le preguntó.

Peeta tuvo que tomar aire antes de contestar. —Creo que sentimos suficiente amor por nuestros hijos como para cubrir la carencia de afecto entre nosotros —contestó fríamente.

Katniss sintió que se le partía el corazón. —Además, un matrimonio sin amor puede tener sus aspectos positivos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —quiso saber Katniss.

—Por una parte, es imposible que te desenamores y, por otra, no sufrirás.

Katniss lo miró expectante. ¿Había sufrido él?

¿Le había hecho sufrir Delly?

Daniel tosió y Katniss se dijo que ya lo había perdido una vez durante una tormenta y que no iba a volver a suceder.

Su destino estaba decidido.

Peeta se quedó mirándola con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del albornoz. —No tenemos alternativa —le dijo.

Así que se casaron dos semanas después.

La ceremonia civil fue sencilla y acudieron sólo Felicity y Johanna en calidad de testigos, nada que ver con la gran boda que Katniss había preparado cuando se iba a casar por primera vez.

—Ya era hora de que formalizarais lo vuestro —le dijo su amiga durante el sencillo cena que se celebró en casa de Peeta a continuación.

Katniss la miró con la ceja enarcada.

—Katniss, por favor, ¿crees que no lo sé? Me dijiste que Seth era hijo de un hombre con el que habías tenido una aventura en Francia, pero es hijo de Peeta, ¿verdad?

Sorprendida, Katniss asintió.

—No tuve un idilio con él —se apresuró a asegurarle.

—Lo sé. Tú no eres mujer de andar robándole el novio a otra.

«Menos mal».

—De todas formas, no ha sido cuestión de formalizar su paternidad legalmente. Peeta me había pedido que me casara con él antes de enterarse que Daniel era hijo suyo.

—No hace falta que lo jures. No deja de mirarte ni de tocarte —sonrió su amiga probando el champaña.

En ese momento, Peeta, que estaba hablando con Felicity y con Bonnie, la miró. La niñera intentó reclamar su atención alzando el mentón y los senos hacia él, pero Peeta se giró hacia Katniss y le sonrió.

—Qué suerte tienes —comentó Johanna.

Una vez a solas en el coche con su recién estrenado marido, Katniss se dio cuenta de que llevaban casi dos semanas sin verse, organizando la repentina boda y haciéndose cargo de sus respectivos trabajos y de sus hijos.

—Solos por fin, señora Mellark—dijo Peeta agarrándola de la mano de repente—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sí —contestó Katniss estremeciéndose—, pero me habría gustado que mis padres hubieran venido.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Peeta—. Pronto vendrán á vernos y lo celebraremos —le prometió.

Habían dejado a los niños con Felicity y Bonnie mientras ellos se iban de luna de miel a la casa de campo.

Katniss lo había preferido así y Peeta se había mostrado sorprendido de sus sencillos gustos, pero le había parecido bien.

Mientras Peeta tomaba la carretera de la costa, Katniss se preguntó por qué se habría—casado con ella.

¿Por qué Peeta Mellark, que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, se había casado con ella? ¿Habría sido sólo por los niños o también porque sabía que en la cama les iba muy bien?

Katniss se dijo esperanzada que Peeta jamás se casaría con una mujer por la que no sintiera, por lo menos, algo, pero lo cierto era que Peeta jamás le había hablado de amor.

¿Y si sentía algo por ella, pero le daba miedo a comprometerse emocionalmente? La verdad era que ella tampoco le había dicho nada.

Katniss se dijo que todo había sido tan rápido que no habían tenido tiempo de conocerse y Peeta era un hombre complicado al que Katniss sospechaba que le costaba admitir su amor por una mujer.

Por tanto, dependía de ella que aquellos sentimientos, si es que existían, salieran a la luz.

—¿Crees que los niños estarán bien estos cuatro o cinco días? —le preguntó—. Daniel está acostumbrado a tus ausencias, pero yo nunca me he separado de Seth.

—No te preocupes. Están con mi madre y están bien —la tranquilizó Peeta.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. —Entonces, me voy a tener que emplear a fondo —sonrió Peeta con malicia.

Katniss sintió que la excitación le bullía en las venas.

Cuando llegaron a Brooklands, la luz del atardecer bañaba la casa con su precioso brillo de principios de agosto y el silencio era el mismo de siempre.

—No —le dijo Peeta cuando Katniss fue a entrar.

En un rápido movimiento, la tomó en brazos y cruzaron juntos el umbral.

Katniss se rió jovialmente y se preguntó por qué no habría hecho aquello en la casa de Londres, la casa que había compartido con Delly.

Lo cierto era que lo prefería así.

—Bájame. Effie podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Effie no es tan imprudente.

Peeta cerró la puerta tras ellos y la besó lánguida y apasionadamente.

—Mi pequeña bohemia —susurró dejándola en el suelo.

Pero no la soltó sino que se quedó mirándola con una intensidad casi dolorosa que dulcificaba la dureza de sus rasgos faciales y lo hizo aparecer tan vulnerable a los ojos de Katniss que de repente se encontró pensando que lo quería.

«¡Lo amo, verdaderamente lo amo!», se dijo. Al darse cuenta de la verdad, Katniss se apartó de él visiblemente consternada.

—¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó Peeta agarrándola de la muñeca.

—Hay una nota en la mesa del salón –contestó Katniss—.

Supongo que será de Effi

e.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Peeta mirando hacia el salón, pero sin soltarla.

—Creo que me voy a dar una ducha —murmuró

Katniss con voz trémula intentando soltarse.

Peeta se rió y chasqueó la lengua.

—Después —le dijo abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos.

En ellos, Katniss vio algo que la aterrorizó y la excitó a la vez: deseo en estado puro.

—Ya nos ducharemos juntos, pero primero, señora Mellark, creo que ya va siendo hora de que demos paso a la inevitable —le dijo besándola en la frente—. Creo que no deberías seguir negándotelo.

—¿Negándome qué? —rió Katniss nerviosa.

—Que has nacido para esto —contestó Peeta—. Sabes que, una vez que nos hayamos acostado, jamás seremos capaces de separarnos.

Habían estado tan ocupados durante las dos últimas semanas que Peeta le había dicho que prefería esperar, así que todavía no habían hecho el amor.

Según él, quería que la primera vez fuera un encuentro sin prisas y relajado.

—Me estás dando miedo —admitió Katniss—. Tú tienes tanta... experiencia y yo... no sé qué esperas de mí.

Peeta deslizó la mano por su hombro y le acarició la cara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que espero algo de ti? Esto es una cuestión de placer mutuo, cariño. Supongo que lo sabrás si has tenido otras relaciones.

—Es que no las he tenido.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿No te has acostado con ningún hombre después de hacerlo conmigo? Katniss no contestó.

Lo cierto era que se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma por haberse acostado única y exclusivamente con el que ahora era su marido, pero a él, tan sofisticado y moderno, le debía de parecer una cosa muy anticuada.

—No pongas esa cara, cariño. Lo cierto es que me siento realmente halagado... a no ser, claro, que la primera vez que te acostaste con un hombre, es decir conmigo, la cosa fuera tan horrible que se te quitaran las ganas de volver a probar.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando, pero decidió tomarle el pelo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Peeta la besó en el cuello.

—Tú dirás.

Katniss se moría por abrazarlo y sentir la potencia de su respuesta, así que se puso de puntillas, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con pasión.

—No te puedes ni imaginar cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto —dijo Peeta tomándola entre sus brazos y haciéndose con el control de la situación—. Para ser exactos, desde el mismo momento en que te vi aquel día que fui a tu casa a contarte lo de los niños, he estado soñando con acostarme contigo, con no dejarte salir de mi cama, con hacerte gemir de placer como aquella primera vez.

Dicho aquello, le desabrochó la blusa y Katniss la dejó caer al suelo dejando al descubierto un provocativo sujetador de encaje blanco.

Deseosa de gustarle, Katniss se había comprado el precioso conjunto la semana anterior y, por cómo la estaba mirando su ahora marido, había acertado de pleno.

—Sí, sí, eres novata, pero tienes un gusto exquisito y sabes volver loco a un hombre. ¿Alguna otra sorpresa?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Katniss se sintiera más segura de sí misma. Se quitó la falda y la dejó caer al suelo también revelando el tanga que iba a juego del sujetador.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró Peeta con la respiración entrecortada.

Katniss se dio cuenta de lo excitado que estaba y le dejó que la acariciara.

—Eres tan deseable —continuó Peeta mientras le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba los pezones por encima de la tela.

A continuación, la retiró con el pulgar y procedió a saborear aquellos montículos rosados que tanto lo tentaban.

Katniss cerró los ojos ante aquella deliciosa tortura.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos arriba porque, si no, te voy a tomar aquí mismo y no es eso lo que quiero hacer nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer —declaró Peeta al cabo de un rato.

Aquélla fue la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Desde cuando la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio hasta cómo, sirviéndose de su voz, de su boca y de sus manos, la fue guiando por los misteriosos senderos del placer.

Katniss había creído que nada se podría comparar a aquella noche que habían compartido, pero ahora, con la alianza de casada en el dedo y sabiendo la posición que ocupaba en la vida de Peeta, se lanzó a disfrutar del placer que él le proporcionaba y a proporcionárselo a su vez sin inhibición alguna.

Cuando le imploró que la poseyera porque ya no podía más, Peeta se adentró en su cuerpo y la llevó a una espiral de placer al final de la cual ambos alcanzaron el clímax a la vez y se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro con el murmullo del riachuelo de fondo.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss se despertó oliendo a café y vio que hacía un precioso día de sol.

Se duchó y, cuando estaba saliendo del baño, entró Peeta también duchado y con una bandeja con el desayuno consistente en huevos revueltos, zumo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada.

—A la cama —le ordenó Peeta.

Katniss obedeció encantada.

—¿Tú no vas a tomar nada? —le preguntó cuando vio que se sentaba al borde de la cama y esperaba a que comiera.

—He tomado tostadas y cereales hace una hora. Anoche gastamos muchas energías y he preferido dejarte dormir.

Katniss se sonrojó mientras se tomaba las tostadas. Era increíble cómo podía entregarse a él con tanta facilidad y luego sentir timidez, pero lo cierto era que tampoco lo conocía hacía tanto tiempo...

—¿Ha venido Effie?

—¿Estás de broma? Ha dejado el frigorífico bien surtido y llamará mañana para ver si necesitamos algo. Eso ponía en la nota.

—Qué amable —dijo Katniss echándose hacia atrás y sonriendo de manera provocativa—. Así que también sabes cocinar —le dijo a su marido.

Peeta no contestó, pero la miró con interés al ver que sólo llevaba una batita de raso.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada?

—Yo no he dicho eso —contestó Peeta dejando la bandeja en la mesilla y mirando a Katniss de manera inequívoca.

Peeta le desabrochó la bata y Katniss cerró los ojos y le ofreció su cuerpo desnudo.

Peeta la tuvo todo el día en la cama y a ella, la verdad no le importó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ¡eran las seis y cinco!

—Es nuevo, es natural, es sano, no hay de lo que avergonzarse —le dijo Peeta—. Venga, vamos a ducharnos y cenamos por ahí.

La llevó a una vieja taberna que había en el pueblo y que estaba prácticamente vacía. Era mucho más acogedora que los restaurantes de la costa y allí disfrutaron de unas raciones de jamón y queso acompañadas por pan y vino.

Al volver del baño, Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor al sentarse.

—¿Demasiada cama? —sonrió Peeta mirándola con deseo de nuevo.

Katniss sintió inmediatamente una punzada de deseo en la entrepierna y se preguntó si sería normal desear tanto a un hombre. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera provocarlo para que la tomara allí mismo, encima de la mesa?

—Vámonos —dijo Peeta con voz ronca.

Llegaron a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a Katniss no le dio tiempo ni de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió las manos de Peeta que la tomaba de la cintura por detrás. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reposarla en su hombro.

Peeta le besó el cuello de manera casi salvaje y le tomó los pechos en las palmas de las manos.

Katniss gimió extasiada mientras la desnudaba.

Peeta parecía desesperado por poseerla, así que, cuando hizo amago de subir las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio, Katniss lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina, que estaba en penumbra, para hacer realidad la fantasía que se le había ocurrido en el restaurante.

—Quiero ver si a mi marido, que es un hombre listo, guapo y estupendo, se le da tan bien la cocina como dice —ronroneó Katniss desabrochándole la camisa.

—Ah, así que es eso, ¿eh? Te diré que soy capaz de calentar las cosas, mantenerlas calientes el tiempo que a mí me da la gana y terminar con algo realmente satisfactorio.

Excitados ambos por sus palabras, hicieron el amor sobre la gran mesa de pino de la cocina rodeados de antiguos cacharros de bronce.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Puma Mellark

Angiiee7

Amie Blair

Giuly O' Shea Weasley Mellark

AddaEverdeenMellark

Milet739

Rachell Mellark Eaton 


	10. Chapter 9

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power **y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 9

Katniss pensó que nunca había sido tan feliz. Lo cierto era que lo había pensado una y otra vez durante su luna de miel.

Además de hacer el amor sin parar, habían ido a la playa varias veces e incluso les había dado tiempo de hablar con un galerista de un pueblo vecino para enseñarle las acuarelas de Katniss de la costa de Dorset.

Estaban descansando ahora en el sofá del salón tras haber tomado una ensalada y un pastel de cerezas que Katniss había cocinado al enterarse de que era el favorito de Peeta.

Peeta tenía los ojos cerrados y Katniss lo observaba maravillándose de lo guapo que era. Cuando abrió los ojos y la sorprendió mirándolo, sonrió distraído.

«¡Dime que me quieres!», rogó Katniss en silencio sin importarle que Peeta se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él.

«¡Yo te quiero!», gritaba su corazón mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Peeta le acarició la mejilla con ternura y Katniss tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

«Me quieres, sé que me quieres. ¿Dímelo! ¡Por favor, dímelo!».

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y Peeta con testó.

—Peeta Mellark—dijo rompiendo la magia del momento—.

¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó Katniss incorporándose asustada.

¡Daniel! ¡Seth!

—¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió preocupada.

—No pasa nada, a los niños no les ha pasado nada —contestó Peeta para tranquilizarla.

Katniss esperó impaciente hasta que colgó. —Han entrado a robar en casa —le informó Peeta.

—Oh, no —se lamentó Katniss—. ¿Qué se han llevado?

Peeta se encogió de hombros y abrió el periódico que ninguno de los dos había leído. —Cuadros, cuberterías y algo de plata. No es el fin del mundo, pero tenemos que volver.

—Por supuesto —contestó.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes

—dijo Peeta poniéndose en pie.

Y Katniss se dio cuenta de que su luna de miel había terminado.

Katniss pensó aquella noche mientras ayudaba a Bonnie a bañar a los niños que era un consuelo que no les hubiera sucedido nada.

Estaban dando un paseo con la niñera y con su abuela cuando los ladrones habían entrado en la casa.

El temor inicial de Peeta de que hubieran destrozado todo lo que hubieran encontrado a su paso no se cumplió, así que todo había vuelto a la normalidad con relativa rapidez.

—Mamá os va a dejar ahora aquí con Bonnie para que os dé el biberón de la noche y vuelvo dentro de un rato para meteros en la cama —les dijo Katniss a los niños después de ponerles el pijama.

Aliviada por alejarse de la joven, que estaba más distante con ella desde que se había casado con Peeta, Katniss bajó a buscar a su marido al despacho, donde lo había dejado hablando con dos policías.

Al llegar frente al despacho, oyó la conversación de Peeta con su madre porque la puerta estaba entreabierta.

—¿Seguro que es ésa la única razón por la que estás tan enfadado? —le preguntó Felicity a su hijo—. ¿Por eso le has dicho a la policía que no te preocupan los cuadros ni la plata sino solamente el anillo de tu mujer?

¿Su anillo?

Katniss se miró la alianza de oro que Peeta le había puesto en el dedo cuatro días atrás. Sólo tenía otro anillo, un anillo de plata que sus padres y habían regalado cuando había cumplido dieciocho años, y que estaba a salvo en un cajón de su dormitorio.

—Por Dios, mamá, ese anillo era lo único que me quedaba de Delly —le explicó Peeta a su madre con angustia—. No creo que sea tan difícil de entender.

—No, pero me preocupa no entender lo que estás haciendo últimamente. No entiendo por qué te has tenido que casar por segunda vez con tantas prisas, sin habértelo pensado, sin ninguna... consideración. Tú no eres tan impetuoso normalmente, Peeta.

Katniss no le parecía bien estar escuchando la conversación de otros, pero estaban hablando de ella.

—No te preocupes, mamá, lo he pensado bien antes de hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué te has casado tan deprisa, porque no querías perder a los niños, porque querías educarlos como a ti te diera la gana?

—Mis motivos son sólo míos, mamá, y ni siquiera tú tienes derecho a preguntarme —contestó Peeta con sorprendente calma.

—Yo sólo pienso en tu bien y en el de esa pobre chica —declaró Felicity—. ¿Qué has hecho para convencerla?

—Seguro que a Katniss le encantaría saber que te preocupas por ella, pero no la subestimes. Aunque es menuda, no es tonta. En cualquier caso, ¿qué quieres que te diga, que me he casado con ella porque era lo fácil, porque no tenía otra opción?

«¡Dile que no, dile que te has casado conmigo porque me quieres!» , imploró Katniss en silencio. Pero Peeta no lo dijo.

—Cuando te pones así, no hay quien hable contigo, hijo —se lamentó Felicity—. Siempre he sabido que eras cabezota y testarudo, pero lo que no sabía es que fueras también un temerario.

Katniss oyó un ruido y se dio cuenta de que su suegra estaba a punto de abandonar el despacho de Peeta, así que se alejó en silencio y subió a la habitación que había ocupado al llegar a aquella casa.

Peeta había dicho que había sido lo más fácil, que no tenía otra opción. ¡Y ella que había creído que la quería, por lo menos, un poquito!

La verdad es que nunca se lo había dicho, ni siquiera haciendo el amor.

Peeta le había hablado de un matrimonio de conveniencia y lo había dicho en serio. Había sido ella la que se había hecho falsas ilusiones. Estaba claro que Peeta no la amaba y por eso no se lo había dicho.

Al menos, no le había mentido.

Peeta había insistido en celebrar un enlace sencillo y a ella le había parecido muy romántico, pero ahora comprendía la verdad.

No le importaba lo suficiente como para organizar una boda por todo lo alto. Si hubiera estado enamorado de ella, lo habría hecho.

¿Y qué lugar ocupaba entonces ella en su vida?

¡El de la madre de sus dos hijos y deseosa compañera de cama!

Sintiendo que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, llegó a su dormitorio diciéndose que, por lo visto, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Con Gale, con Peeta e incluso con otro chico que le había gustado y que la había dejado porque no jugaba al golf.

Katniss se tumbó en la cama y pensó que aquella vez el dolor era insoportable, no solamente por cómo se había entregado a él sino porque lo amaba con locura.

¡Menos mal que no se lo había dicho nunca!

Se acababa de lavar la cara cuando oyó que se abría la puerta.

—¡Ah, estás aquí! —dijo Peeta.

—Sí —contestó Katniss intentando sonreír—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Peeta cerró la puerta y la tomó de la cintura.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Katniss sentía su aliento en la nuca y no podía pensar con claridad. Cuando sintió las palmas de las manos sobre sus pechos, cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No estarás pensando en volver a dormir sola, ¿vedad? —bromeó.

—¿Y si te dijera que sí? —contestó Katniss dando gracias porque no se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—¿No lo dirás en serio? Si así fuera, ya me encargaría yo de devolverte a tu sitio, que ambos sabemos cuál es.

Katniss intentó no inhalar el aroma de su piel, intentando negarse a sí misma que su cuerpo se moría por experimentar el placer que sólo aquel hombre podía darle.

—¿Y qué sitio es ése? —le espetó enfadada consigo misma—. ¿Debajo de ti?

Peeta la miró sorprendido.

—Si mal no recuerdo, hasta hace poco te encantaba —contestó soltándola—. ¿Qué te pasa, Katniss? ¿Te he hecho algo?

—Estoy cansada —mintió Katniss pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Ha sido un día muy estresante, ¿no te parece?

Era mejor decir aquello que «me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mucho que todavía quieres a tu primera mujer».

—Sí —contestó Peeta.

Katniss lo miró y vio que tenía ojeras y estaba cansado. No le extrañó porque había insistido en conducir él todo el camino desde la costa, pero Katniss se dijo que no era por eso sino porque había perdido el anillo de Delly, la prueba de su amor por aquella mujer.

—Me duele la cabeza —dijo a modo de excusa—. ¿Te importa si no... quiero decir... te importa si simplemente dormimos en la misma cama?

Peeta la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Crees que seremos capaces? —bromeó abriéndole la puerta.

—Sí —contestó Katniss saliendo al pasillo —esta noche, sí.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas tú sola a la cama de momento y yo esperaré abajo a que te hayas dormido porque, de lo contrario, si voy contigo, te voy a demostrar que lo que acabas de decir no es cierto.

Katniss lo miró con dolor y se preguntó cómo era capaz de parecer angustiado cuando estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

Temerosa de sus propias reacciones y no queriendo confesarle su amor, se alejó de él para darles las buenas noches a los niños.

Peeta se pasó el día siguiente al teléfono hablando con la policía, la aseguradora, un cerrajero y un montón de gente más.

—Déjamelo a mí —le había dicho a Katniss cuando le había ofrecido su ayuda—. No es plato de gusto tener que ocuparse de este tipo de cosas durante la luna de miel.

Katniss tuvo la sensación, sin embargo, de que Peeta no quería que se ocupara de aquel asunto porque habían entrado en su casa y en la de Delly y no pudo evitar sentirse de más.

Peeta no le comentó nada del anillo cuando le contó lo que había desaparecido y Katniss decidió que no lo había hecho porque era un tema demasiado privado y doloroso como para compartirlo con ella.

Aquella tarde, cuando volvían de la tetería donde habían ido a merendar, Katniss no pudo más y fue directa al grano.

—No me habías dicho que se habían llevado cosas de Delly —le dijo—. No me habías dicho que se habían llevado su alianza.

Peeta la miró de reojo.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Desde luego, tú no —contestó Katniss mirando al frente.

—No, bueno... —suspiró Peeta—. Lo cierto es que no me pareció... apropiado.

Katniss estaba de acuerdo. Era una cruel vuelta de tuerca del destino que hubiera desaparecido la alianza de su primera mujer a los pocos días de haberse casado con ella.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —insistió Peeta.

Katniss quería decirle que nadie pero que, aunque no lo hubiera oído, se habría dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien porque le había apartado completamente de aquel asunto.

—Oí que se lo decías a tu madre anoche —admitió.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé, en tu despacho.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas?

—En el pasillo.

—En el pasillo... —repitió Peeta—. ¿Y por qué no entraste?

¿Acaso no era obvio?

No me pareció... apropiado —murmuró repitiendo sus palabras adrede.

—Ya, pero sí te pareció apropiado espiarme. —No os estaba espiando.

—¿Cómo que no? Entonces, ¿por qué no en traste? ¡Por favor, Katniss, eres mi mujer!

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Tenía la impresión de que era la opción fácil!

—¡Por favor, Katniss! Dije eso porque mi madre me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—¡Qué bonito!

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Katniss no contestó, se limitó a quedarse mirando por la ventana.

—¿Por eso no quisiste que hiciéramos el amor ayer por la noche?

Katniss siguió sin contestar.

—No me puedo creer que fuera por lo que me oíste decirle a mi madre y porque no te he contado que habían robado la alianza de Delly.

¿No le parecía suficiente?

—La verdad es que me sirvió de recordatorio porque se me había olvidado que había otra persona. Fui una tonta, pero no hace falta que me lo expliques, ya lo he entendido todo.

—No creo que lo entiendas. Lo que oíste que hablábamos mi madre y yo, no tiene nada que ver con la relación que tú y yo tenemos o con lo que siento por ti.

«¡Qué otra cosa iba decir!», pensó Katniss.

—No creo que debas sacar conclusiones de una conversación en la que no participaste, así que me parece una tontería que te sientas celosa.

—¿Y cómo quieres que no me sienta celosa cuando me siento como una extraña en mi propia casa? —murmuró Katniss.

—No me había dado cuenta —se disculpó Peeta—. He estado casado antes y lo sabías cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo. Yo no puedo cambiar mi pasado, lo que está hecho está, pero sí podemos hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione siempre y cuando, claro, no dejemos que la sospecha y los celos hagan acto de presencia.

¿Acaso no es importante lo que hay entre nosotros? Pero si jamás había conocido a una mujer que me volviera tan loco como tú. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Sólo que no podía evitar desearla a pesar de seguir enamorado de su primera esposa y que lo suyo era algo único y exclusivamente físico.

Katniss pensó que aquella pasión tan desbordante sólo podía acarrear sufrimiento, tal y como estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos, y ella lo que quería era el amor que había percibido en sus palabras la noche anterior hablando de Delly.

—Lo que tenemos no es suficiente —le dijo—. Creí que lo sería, pero me he equivocado.

—No parecía que eso te importara hace un par de días.

Katniss se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? Pues yo sí, cariño, y quiero que me oigas bien. Puede que a nuestro matrimonio le falten muchas cosas, pero no pienso permitir que tires por la borda lo que tenemos. Miéntete a ti misma si quieres, pero a mí no me mientas.

Te gusta sentirme dentro de tu cuerpo tanto como a mí me gusta poseerte.

—¡Cállate!

—Me deseas tanto que no puedes pensar en otra cosa.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has casado conmigo?

Buena pregunta. Había actuado como una tonta y se había dejado llevar por la esperanza de conseguir que aquel hombre se enamorara de ella cuando le había dejado muy claro desde el principio que su matrimonio era una unión de conveniencia.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —contestó—. Tú mismo dijiste que era lo mejor para los niños. Tú tienes una... madre adecuada para tus hijos y yo... seguridad...

—¿Seguridad? ¿Y que me dices de la sinceridad y de la confianza? Eres incapaz de confiar en un hombre, ¿verdad, Katniss? No sé hasta qué punto te afectó que tu novio te dejara, pero creo que te ha dañado el cerebro y yo no pienso pagar el pato. Hicimos un trato, pragmático, como te has encargado muy bien de recordarme, y según ese trato eres mi mujer, así que tienes que actuar como tal y voy a exigirte que lo hagas. Desde luego, tienes mucho que aprender si te vas a poner histérica cada vez que se mencione el nombre de otra mujer.

—¿Otra mujer? —dijo Katniss indignada—. Supongo que vas a ser tú quien me enseñe.

—Este no es uno de nuestros jueguecito sexuales, Katniss, así que no estoy seguro de poder enseñarte nada.


	11. Chapter 10

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power**y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 10

LAS DOS o tres semanas siguientes discurrieron con tensos buenos modales entre ellos.

Peeta se pasaba el día en el trabajo y Katniss intentaba no pensar en lo mal que iba su matrimonio entreteniéndose con la pintura y los niños.

Sin embargo, por la noche, cuando se metían en la cama y toda la casa estaba en silencio se comunicaban con el único lenguaje que sabían utilizar.

Ya no había risas, pero sí desesperación por poseerse mutuamente y orgasmos casi brutales.

Pero, por las mañanas, cuando Katniss se despertaba, Peeta ya se había ido y ella se quedaba con la impresión de que, después de la conversación que habían tenido en el coche, ya no tenía razones para fingir.

Entonces, si sabía que no sentía nada por ella, ¿por qué le permitía ser dueño de su cuerpo noche tras noche? ¿Estaba loca?

¿Era una pervertida? ¿En tan poca consideración se tenía que le permitía utilizarla?

Porque Peeta la utilizaba sin amor, sin cariño, incluso quizás sin respeto. ¿Cómo la iba a respetar si, tras haberle dicho que lo que esperaba de aquel matrimonio era fidelidad y por encima de todo sexo, ella lo había aceptado gustosa?

La respuesta a todas las preguntas era que lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Una mañana, la llamó su madre y le dio una buena noticia que Katniss llevaba mucho tiempo esperando oír: su padre se había recuperado y podía viajar.

—Van a intentar sacar billetes para la próxima semana —le dijo a Peeta.

—Ya me encargo yo —contestó.

Y, efectivamente, se encargó y, así, los padres de Katniss llegaron una semana después con billetes de primera clase pagados por él.

—¡No os podéis imaginar lo bien que hemos venido! —les dijo su madre en el aeropuerto—. ¡Cuando se enteren mis amigas del club náutico! Peeta, muchísimas gracias.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que su madre, tan elegante como siempre, ya había caído cautivada por su yerno.

—Jane tiene razón —dijo su padre estrechándole la mano a Peeta—. Queríamos venir cuanto antes y gracias a ti el viaje ha sido maravilloso. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.—Ha sido todo un placer —les aseguró Peeta muy sonriente poniendo el equipaje de sus suegros en un carrito y saliendo de la terminal.

El padre de Katniss se disculpó por no poder ayudar.

—No pasa nada, vas a necesitar toda la energía que tengas porque tu hija tiene un montón de planes —contestó Peeta mirando a Katniss.

Mientras andaban hacia el coche, Jane se colocó al lado de Peeta y no paró de hablar con él y Katniss se quedó atrás con su padre.

—Me alegro mucho de verte —le dijo sinceramente agarrándose a su brazo.

—Yo también —contestó Simon Everdeen con ternura—. En unas semanas más estaré como nuevo. Tu pobre madre está esclavizada conmigo y no sabes lo bien que me está cuidando. Ella también te ha echado, mucho de menos.

—Para eso están los cónyuges —contestó Katniss emocionándose de repente y teniendo que evitar la mirada de su padre.

—¿Qué tal están los niños? —preguntó su madre una vez en el coche—. ¡No me puedo creer que tenga otro nieto! Estoy deseando conocer a Daniel. Las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor, ¿verdad?

Katniss recordó lo mal que le había sentado a su madre su anuncio de boda y sonrió para sus adentros.

—No sabes lo agradecidos que te estamos porque te ocupes de nuestra hija —le dijo su madre a Peeta—. ¿Se está portando bien?

Katniss miró a Peeta a los ojos a través del retrovisor.

—No tengo ninguna queja.

«No, estoy cumpliendo perfectamente tanto de noche como de día», pensó Katniss con tristeza mirando por la ventana y fijándose en que las hojas de los árboles. ya amarilleaban porque había llegado septiembre.

Que sus padres hubieran visto a Seth habría sido ya suficientemente emocionante, pero conocer a Daniel acarreó lloros y besos, sobre todo por parte de Jane Everdeen, que aceptó inmediatamente al hijo biológico de su hija, pero seguía adorando al que había tenido hasta entonces por su nieto.

La consecuencia fue que los colmó a los dos de mimos por igual.

—Supongo que habrá sido muy duro para ti, Peeta—le dijo a su yerno cuando Felicity le indicó a Bonnie que se llevara a los niños a echarse la siesta—. No sé cómo te sentirías tú cuando te enteraste de que Daniel no era tu hijo...

—Mamá.

—O sea...

—Mamá —insistió Katniss nerviosa—. Mamá y papá, os tengo que decir una cosa.

—Voy a ayudar a Bonnie con los niños —anunció Felicity acariciándole el hombro con ternura.

A pesar de lo que le había oído decir aquella noche en el despacho de Peeta, Katniss sabía que su suegra estaba de su parte y aquello hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Katniss se encontró con la penetrante mirada de sus padres una vez a solas. Peeta estaba sentado a la mesa con el codo apoyado sobre el mantel y parecía tan frío y distante como últimamente. —Tenemos algo que deciros —dijo sin embargo. —Es sobre Daniel —dijo Katniss sintiendo que la responsabilidad era suya—. Seth es hijo de Peeta. —¿Pero no nos habías dicho que era tuyo? —exclamó su madre confusa.

—Lo que Katniss está intentando deciros es que Daniel es hijo mío y suyo.

Jane miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Me estáis diciendo...?

—Sí —contestó Peeta imperturbable. Ya parecía más contenta. —Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace exactamente dos años y once meses y medio —le espetó Katniss.

—¡Katniss! —la reprendió Peeta por cómo le había hablado a su madre.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? —quiso saber su madre visiblemente dolida.

«Porque me daba vergüenza», pensó Katniss. —Lo siento —se disculpó.

No había sido su intención engañarlos y se sentía mal por no habérselo contado.

—No lo entiendo —se lamentó su madre.

—No agobies a la chica —dijo su padre—. Seguro que tuvo sus razones.

—Si os sirve de consuelo, a mí tampoco me lo dijo —les dijo Peeta—. Y sí, tenía una buena razón —añadió mirando a Katniss, que estaba sorprendida—. Cuando vuestra hija se enteró de que estaba embarazada, yo me había casado con otra mujer —concluyó sinceramente.

—Ah —dijo Simon.

—Katniss me dijo que eras viudo —dijo Jane. —Así es, mi mujer murió —dijo Peeta.

A aquello siguió un breve y tenso silencio que rompió Simon poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia su yerno.

—Me alegro mucho, hijo, de saber que mi nieto es hijo tuyo —le dijo estrechándole la mano.

Los padres de Katniss se quedaron con ellos tres semanas, durante las cuales pasaron mucho tiempo con sus nietos, mimándolos y conociéndolos.

Salieron a pasear con Katniss y con los niños y Felicity invitó a Jane a acompañarla a un par de lecturas de poesía.

También hubo otros días en los que salieron todos juntos como una familia unida y Peeta se portó de maravilla con su padre porque, al ver que a Simon le interesaba la arquitectura, lo llevó a ver algunos de sus hoteles y le pidió su opinión, por lo que Katniss no podía sino estarle agradecida.

Cuando se fueron, Jane estaba mucho más tranquila y su padre andaba mucho mejor.

—No esperes demasiado del matrimonio —le dijo su padre un día paseando por el jardín—. Si esperas demasiado, puedes olvidar dar y siempre te verás defraudada. El matrimonio es dar y recibir a partes iguales. Jamás lo olvides, hija.

Katniss se preguntó si Peeta le habría dicho algo o si su padre había visto que su matrimonio no marchaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente, acompañaron a sus padres al aeropuerto y Peeta y Katniss regresaron a casa en silencio.

Felicity y Bonnie se habían llevado a los niños al zoo, así que la casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa y Katniss se sintió más sola que nunca.

Se fue directamente a la planta de arriba para ocultar la zozobra que la invadió al entrar y ver en el florero del vestíbulo los crisantemos morados que su padre le había cortado aquella semana.

Para cuando Peeta subió, ya había recuperado la calma.

No habían hecho el amor durante la estancia de sus padres en la casa y Katniss pensó que, tal vez, Peeta se sentiría avergonzado de utilizar a la hija de un hombre que respetaba y que estaba durmiendo bajo su techo.

Peeta entró en la habitación y Katniss comprobó que se había cambiado y se había vestido de gala y recordó que le había comentado que tenía una reunión aquella tarde.

—Qué silencio —dijo haciéndose el nudo de la corbata ante el espejo.

—Sí —contestó Katniss mirando su reflejo—. Gracias por haberte portado tan bien con mis padres —añadió sinceramente.

—¿Y cómo querías que me portara? —contestó Peeta sorprendido—. Son un encanto, así que no me ha costado nada llevarme bien con ellos.

Katniss tragó saliva porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Peeta con ternura.

Katniss fue hacia él lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo en realidad.

«¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo? ¿Quiero que me bese, que me haga el amor?», se preguntó.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Peeta a su alrededor, el deseo se apoderó de ella y, cuando sus labios descendieron sobre su boca, todas las necesidades femeninas acumuladas durante siglos y siglos tomaron cuerpo en ella.

Por lo visto, la abstinencia sólo había servido para acrecentar el deseo, para hacer claudicar a su dignidad y a su orgullo y para que dejara de respetarse a sí misma.

Peeta la desnudó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se estaba comportando con tanta ternura...

A pesar de que él no se había desnudado, le quitó el sujetador y las braguitas. Al sentirse completamente desnuda, Katniss quiso desnudarlo a él, pero Peeta se lo impidió.

—No —murmuró colocándose entre sus piernas para besar el centro de su feminidad.

El éxtasis fue tan increíble que Katniss no pudo evitar gemir.

Sentía el pelo de Peeta entre las piernas, en una caricia sensual, y las oleadas de sensaciones se fueron apoderando de su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse hasta que sintió una espiral de contracciones que la dejaron húmeda y saciada.

Peeta seguía perfectamente vestido.

—Me voy después de la reunión —anunció.

Katniss se incorporó y se tapó con la sábana.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó alarmada.

—A Ginebra. Tenemos una negociación entre manos que podría durar unos días y tengo que ir.

A Katniss le entraron ganas de preguntarle si no podían ir los niños y ella con él. Serían como unas vacaciones para todos.

Claro que, si Peeta hubiera querido que fuera con él, se lo habría dicho.

—Ah —dijo entonces intentando controlar sus emociones—.

¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Tres o cuatro semanas, el tiempo suficiente para que disfrutes de las ventajas de la maternidad sin las desventajas de tener un marido. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

¿Cómo podía decir eso después de lo que acababa de haber entre ellos?

—Si tú lo dices —contestó Katniss encogiéndose de hombros también.

Entonces, ambos miraron por la ventana porque oyeron el coche de Felicity. Peeta se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Pórtate bien —le dijo yéndose.

Y Katniss se quedó allí sola con el olor de su colonia.

Al cabo de un rato, se metió en la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua borrara el repentino y extremo cansancio que se había apoderado de ella.

Lo cierto era que estaba cansada últimamente. «Es la tensión», se dijo.

La tensión de estar enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba.

Claro que aquello era única y exclusivamente culpa suya por haber creído que un hombre como Peeta Mellark se iba a enamorar de una mujer como ella.

Después de secarse, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la alianza. ¿Dónde la habría dejado? Jamás se la quitaba y se puso a buscarla de forma frenética por el baño y la habitación.

Hizo memoria y recordó que la llevaba aquella mañana en el aeropuerto. También recordó que en el trayecto de vuelta habían parado en una cafetería para ir al baño.

¿Se la habría dejado allí?

No se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada?

¿Estaría su alianza tirada en el suelo del baño de una cafetería de carretera?

Triste, se tumbó en la cama y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Su marido no la quería, se iba para que, según él, no tuviera que aguantarlo y ahora perdía su alianza lo que no hacía sino enfatizar la fragilidad de su matrimonio.

La quería, se iba para que, según él, no tuviera que aguantarlo y ahora perdía su alianza, lo que no hacía sino enfatizar la fragilidad de su matrimonio.

Katniss pasó los dos días siguientes sintiéndose mal, se encontraba muy cansada y tenía náuseas.

Decidió que aquello se debía a que no dormía bien por las noches porque se ensañaba una y otra vez repasando los problemas de su matrimonio, que había empezado muy bien pero que iba de mal en peor.

Era obvio que Peeta la deseaba, pero Katniss se recordó que un hombre era capaz de acostarse con una mujer queriendo a otra mientras que las hembras de todas las especies estaban dispuestas a sacrificarse para conseguir el amor del macho.

Se preguntó dónde estaría en aquellos momentos.

Probablemente, en una estación de esquí, tal y como le había dicho la noche anterior cuando había llamado por teléfono para preguntar, especialmente, por los niños.

Viendo que ella no le interesaba, Katniss decidió responder a sus preguntas con frialdad. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle en aquel tono desprovisto de toda emoción!

Aquella voz fría y distante no casaba con el hombre que le había hecho el amor de manera tan tierna minutos antes de irse y Katniss se preguntó por qué lo habría hecho.

Probablemente, para que siguiera deseando o mientras estaba de viaje, para que al volver siguiera siendo la deseosa esposa y entregada madre que había dejado.

¡En otras palabras, para que siguiera estando en su lugar!

A pesar del sufrimiento que pensar en todo aquello le producía, Katniss no se engañaba a sí misma porque sabía que, si Peeta hubiera estado allí en aquellos momentos con ella, no tendría más que haber alargado el brazo y se habría entregado a él.

Durante los días siguientes, se entretuvo enmarcando las últimas acuarelas que había pintado, hablando con el abogado de Peeta para vender su piso y acompañando a su suegra a la ciudad.

—¿Has hablado con Peeta? —le preguntó Felicity mientras comían en un restaurante de Knightsbridge.

—Sí —contestó Katniss jugueteando con la ensalada de salmón que tenía ante sí.

«Ha llamado una vez, pero los dos nos mostramos tan fríos y distantes que... no ha vuelto a llamar».

—Llamó para preguntar por los niños —añadió para disimular.

—Estás un poco pálida —dijo Felicity.

—¿De verdad? —rió Katniss—. Será porque salgo mucho por las noches —intentó bromear a pesar de que Johanna le había dicho lo mismo cuando se habían visto en el gimnasio.

Felicity frunció el ceño y le miró la mano.

—¿La alianza? Me la he debido de dejar en el baño —se adelantó Katniss incapaz de decirle que la había perdido.

Haberlo hecho la torturaba tanto que incluso se había acercado a la cafetería donde habían parado aquel día, pero no la había encontrado.

—¿Te van bien las cosas con Peeta? —le preguntó Felicity.

Katniss tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó con la boca seca.

—¿Os habéis peleado?

«No, no es eso. Mi marido no me quiere. Sigue enamorado de Delly y yo contra eso no puedo hacer nada».

Katniss negó con la _cabeza.

—No —le aseguró a su suegra.

—Quiero que sepas que, al principio, tuve mis dudas sobre vuestro matrimonio. Estaba preocupada por Peeta... y por ti, la verdad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la mujer perfecta para mi hijo —le dijo Felicity con afecto.

Cuando el camarero les llevó el café, Katniss no pudo evitar sentir unas terribles náuseas que la hicieron levantarse a toda velocidad, ir al baño y vomitar.

Katniss estaba pintando bajo la cálida luz de octubre cuando oyó las voces de Seth y de Bonnie detrás de los arbustos.

Se dio cuenta de que la niñera lo estaba regañando y se levantó para ver qué pasaba. Seguramente, el niño se había enfadado porque no le dejaba salirse con la suya.

—Seth ha encontrado esto —le dijo Bonnie entregándole una bolsa de plástico.

Kastniss la tomó de sus manos, aliviada porque la niñera había dicho aquella misma mañana que se iba y ya no iba a tener que seguir aguantando su actitud.

Bonnie se llevó a los dos niños dentro y Katniss se quedó a solas frente a la estatua de bronce del jardín.

Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un reloj de Peeta, unos gemelos de oro y un alfiler de corbata.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que eran objetos que habían robado el día que habían entrado en casa.

Había algo más y no tuvo que sacarlo para saber qué era. La alianza cuya pérdida había angustiado tanto a Peeta.

Katniss la observó, sosteniéndola en la palma de la mano izquierda, y no pudo evitar compararla con la suya, que era mucho más fina.

La alianza que Peeta le había comprado a Delly era mucho mejor que la suya. La suya, en comparación, era ridícula.

Había una inscripción dentro: «Eternamente».

Katniss sintió una punzada espantosa de dolor en el corazón.

Aquello era insoportable. Había perdido su alianza, pero encontraba la de Delly justo cuando su marido llevaba casi un mes fuera de casa y sólo llamaba para preguntar por los niños.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho a amar a aquel hombre porque Peeta pertenecía a otra mujer y siempre le pertenecería.

Si aquella mujer estuviera viva, podría haber intentado luchar, pero era imposible, no podía hacer nada contra el recuerdo de su predecesora que lo empapaba todo en aquella casa, en aquellos jardines e incluso en su marido...

Sola, bajo la fría mirada de la estatua de bronce, Katniss lloró amargamente.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Jessica

Rachell Mellark Eaton

Milet7393

k234fanrobjosh

Angiiee7 


	12. Chapter 11

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a **Elizabeth Power**y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA ADAPTACION Y GRACIAS A LAS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS**

AddaEverdeenMellark

Amie Blair

Angiiee7

Datyi

DianaDeLore

Fay Hathaway

ItzelWriter

Katri Wishart

Kuroi Kuchiki

Lauranegrete95

Lolaag194

Lun Black

MarEverdeen

Niobe Malfoy

.

OrionMellark

PolahOdairEverllark

Puma Mellark

RoxiD'Mellark

adriana8998

ayled94306

beltran829

cariz10

esli91

hart28

maral123

pau1729

virymp

* * *

Capítulo 11

Katniss llamó a Peeta al móvil y le saltó el contestador, así que le mandó un mensaje. «Seth ha encontrado las joyas esta mañana entre los arbustos. Ha aparecido la alianza de tu mujer».

Peeta no llamó aquella noche, pero le contestó con otro mensaje a la mañana siguiente.

«Seth tiene futuro como detective, pero, por si lo has olvidado, mi mujer eres tú».

«¡Sólo sobre el papel!» , pensó Katniss con dolor dejando el teléfono en la mesilla.

¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle dónde estaba ni cuándo pensaba volver a casa!

Al bajar a desayunar, vio que había una carta para ella y se sentó a leerla con Bouncer en el regazo.

Era de la pequeña galería donde había dejado sus acuarelas antes de volver a Londres. Por lo visto, las habían vendido todas, por eso le mandaban un cheque, y querían más.

Al pensar en Brooklands, sintió una punzada de dolor que la dejó sin aliento. Recordó su luna de miel, tan perfecta, cuando todo parecía que iba a ir bien.

Si no hubieran entrado a robar en casa, si no hubiera oído la conversación de Peeta con su madre...

¡Si no lo quisiera tanto!

Katniss decidió que no servía de nada dar vueltas a sus penurias, que lo importante era ocuparse de su familia y ganarse la vida, así que decidió acercarse a la galería para llevar más acuarelas.

¡Y lo mejor era hacerlo cuanto antes!

Al dueño de la galería le encantaron las cuatro acuarelas que Katniss le llevó.

—Ningún otro artista capta nuestro paisaje como usted —la elogió—. Sus cuadros tienen alma.

Emocionada por su cumplido, Katniss abandonó la galería al borde de las lágrimas pues era consciente de que jamás habría podido pintar aquellos paisajes de no haber estado enamorada del hombre que para ella representaba aquel espectacular lugar.

Había dejado a los niños en casa y lo más normal habría sido que hubiera vuelto inmediatamente, pero la nostalgia la envolvió y la obligó a acercarse a la casa de campo donde había sido tan feliz.

La luz del atardecer de octubre bañaba los muros de piedra de la casa y, cuando Katniss abrió la puerta, se sintió en su hogar.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el salón, se dio cuenta de que había sido un error ir allí porque aquella casa no iba a hacer sino torturarla con sus recuerdos.

Vio que había un periódico abierto sobre el brazo del sofá y, al comprender que era el que habían leído aquel día y que no habían recogido porque se habían ido a toda prisa, lo dobló y lo llevó a la cocina sin ni siquiera mirarlo porque no quería recordar lo feliz que era antes de que sonara aquel teléfono, con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de su marido.

En la cocina, sólo se oía el ruido del frigorífico. Katniss llenó la tetera de agua y la puso al fuego. De camino, había comprado té, leche y unas galletas queso por si la asaltaban las náuseas.

Mientras escuchaba el silbido de la tetera, se acordó de que tenía que hacer otra cosa, pero todavía no.

Se sirvió una taza de té mientras pensaba que la presencia de Peeta estaba por todas partes en aquella casa. Era tan fuerte que, si cerraba los ojos, le parecía oler su loción de afeitado, le parecía oír sus pisadas en el vestíbulo, sentir la presencia dominante de su cuerpo cuando habían hecho el amor en aquella cocina...

—¡Peeta!

Como si el poder de su dolorido corazón lo hubiera conjurado, al abrir los ojos, se lo encontró en la puerta, al otro lado de la mesa de madera.

—¿Katniss? —contestó él sorprendido.

Katniss dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo te iba preguntar a ti lo mismo.

Peeta entró en la cocina y dejó las llaves y una bolsa de la compra sobre la mesa.

—No me iba a quedar —dijo Katniss porque era evidente que él sí—. He venido porque... he venido a traer más acuarelas a la galería porque las habían vendido todas.

—Me alegro, enhorabuena —contestó Peeta como si no supiera qué decir.

—Creí que estabas en Suiza —dijo Katniss mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sí, volví ayer.

—¿Y no fuiste a casa?

—No, tenía que ver a un cliente en Bournemouth y, cuando llegué anoche aquí, me quedé profundamente dormido.

Por eso había ido a la compra tan tarde y a pie, ya que Katniss no había visto su coche aparcado fuera. Se fijó en que tenía ojeras y había adelgazado bastante. Preocupada, se preguntó si no habría trabajado demasiado.

—¿Por qué te viniste aquí y no a casa?

Peeta se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y tú por qué has venido? .

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué había ido ella a aquella casa?

—Ya te he dicho que estaba por aquí y me apetecía tomarme una taza de té.

—¿No ha sido para echar un vistazo y recordar los tiempos felices? —preguntó Peeta con ironía dando en el clavo.

—No, quería descansar un poco y pensé en pasar por aquí para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

—Lo mismo que yo.

¿Le estaba diciendo que no la estaba evitando? —Los niños te han echado de menos. —Yo también a ellos.

No le dijo que la había echado de menos a ella. —No tienes muy buen aspecto —observó sin embargo.

«Tú tampoco», pensó Katniss.

—Supongo que he tenido muchas cosas últimamente —contestó—. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje sobre lo que encontró Seth? —añadió para cambiar de tema.

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Y no estás contento?

—Encantado.

Aunque no lo hubiera dicho muy convencido, era obvio que tenía que estarlo, ¿no? La estaba mirando con tanta intensidad que Katniss tuvo que girarse.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Peeta—. Si tienes hambre, hay pan en la panera y he comprado...

Katniss no lo escuchaba.

—¿Ese pan no era de cuando estuvimos aquí por última vez? Creí que estaba duro y lo he tirado —confesó.

—Bueno, lo compré anoche, pero a lo mejor ya se había quedado duro —sonrió Peeta.

Katniss sirvió dos tazas de té.

—Era lo único que tenía por si venían épocas de hambruna y mi esposa va y lo tira a la basura —bromeó—. ¿Dónde está tu alianza, Katniss? —observó fijándose en sus manos—. ¿También la has tirado a la basura?

Katniss sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero siguió sirviendo el té para controlarse.

—No lo sé, no sé qué he hecho con ella. La he perdido... creo que me la dejé en el baño de la cafetería cuando paramos volviendo del aeropuerto de llevar a mis padres.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

—¿De qué habría servido? Lo cierto es que creía que la iba a encontrar antes de que tú volvieras, para que no pensaras que no me importa, pero...

Sí, era mejor fingir que nada le importaba porque, si dejaba de fingir, se iba a venir abajo.

—Tendremos que comprar otra —anunció Peeta.

«¡No, yo quiero ésa! ¡Tú lo entiendes, no entiendes lo mucho que significaba para mí! ¡Claro, no te importa porque es mi alianza y no la de Delly!», pensó Katniss angustiada.

—Toma el té —le dijo entregándole la taza, colocándose el bolso en el hombro y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Cuando bajó un rato después, se encontró a Peeta paseándose por el salón.

—Iba a subir a buscarte —le dijo mirándola muy serio—.

¿Estás bien?

Katniss se encontraban mal, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro que me encuentro bien.

—Has estado arriba un buen rato.

Eso había sido porque había estado intentando controlar sus emociones y porque le había llevado ese rato hacerse la prueba.

—Estás pálida —dijo Peeta frunciendo el ceño.

—Gracias, tus cumplidos siempre son maravillosos —contestó Katniss metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

—No te pongas así.

—No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Estoy bien. Bébete el té, siéntate y relájate. Siento mucho molestarte con mi presencia, pero te aseguro que me voy a ir dentro de nada. Mientras tanto, haz como que no estoy aquí —le dijo yendo a la cocina.

—Eso va a ser un poco difícil. ~

Aquel comentario la sublevó. Sonrojada, se giró hacia él.

—En cuanto a relajarme... me sería más fácil si encontrara el periódico.

—¿El periódico?

—Sí, lo había dejado aquí, pero ha desaparecido.

—Creí que...

—¿Qué creíste?

Katniss se fue a la cocina malhumorada. ¿Por qué habría tocado sus cosas?

Sin que se diera cuenta, Peeta la había seguido y estaba detrás de ella observándola mientras sacaba el periódico de la basura, aquel periódico que ella había creído que era el de aquellos tiempos felices cuando todavía creía que sería capaz de hacer que aquel hombre la amara.

De repente, no pudo evitar llorar.

—Katniss, Katniss, ¿qué te pasa? Si es por el periódico, no pasa nada.

Al sentir su mano en el hombro, Katniss se apartó y se apoyó en la mesa.

—¡No estoy llorando por el periódico!

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? —quiso saber Peeta yendo hacia ella—. Katniss, por favor. Venga, cariño, cuéntamelo —le dijo agarrándola por los hombros con ambas manos.

Parecía tan preocupado que Katniss no podía ni mirarlo. Lo quería tanto que no podía soportarlo, así que cerró los ojos para no ver su reacción.

—Estoy embarazada.

Tras un largo silencio, abrió los ojos y comprobó que Peeta no había dicho nada porque estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

—Comprendo —dijo por fin.

«¡No, no comprendes nada! ¡No comprendes cuánto te quiero!

¡No comprendes lo importante que este matrimonio es para mí! ¡No comprendes nada porque vives en el pasado!», pensó Katniss furiosa.

—Lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que no hemos tenido mucho cuidado, ¿verdad? —le espetó con amargura—. ¡Y no me pidas que aborte porque no lo pienso hacer! ¡Pienso tener este hijo aunque tú no lo quieras! —añadió zafándose de sus manos y acercándose a la ventana.

—¿Por qué piensas que no iba a querer tener este hijo? —le dijo Peeta girándola hacia él con ternura.

—¡No quieres tenerlo porque te ata todavía más a mí!

—Y a ti a mí —sonrió él.

—No estamos hablando de mí —le espetó—. Yo tengo las cosas muy claras... yo quiero estar casada contigo —confesó por fin.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Ahora, no le quedaba más que aguantar su compasión.

Peeta se apartó de ella, se acercó a la mesa y abrió un cajón.

Esperó mientras Katniss se sonaba la nariz y volvió hacia ella. A continuación, le tomó la mano izquierda.

—¡Mi alianza! —exclamó Katniss atónita mientras Peeta se la ponía—. ¿Dónde la has encontrado? —añadió maravillada de volver a sentirla en el dedo.

—Se te cayó en el coche, detrás del asiento del copiloto, pero no la vi hasta ayer cuando recogí el coche en el aeropuerto.

—Es gracioso, ¿verdad? Todo este tiempo tú has tenido mi alianza y yo he tenido la tuya.

—¿La mía? —dijo Peeta mirándose el dedo que lucía la alianza que Katniss le había puesto el día de su enlace.

—Bueno, la de Delly. La tuya y la de Delly, como nuestros hijos. Desde luego, qué crueldad tan irónica.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me parece irónico que haya encontrado yo la alianza de tu primera mujer, la alianza que tanta angustia te produjo perder, la alianza que no me dijiste que habían robado y sobre cuya desaparición te pareció que yo me mostré de manera poco razonable. Está bien, admito que, tal vez, así fue. Intenté que no me afectara.

—¿Que no te afectara? —dijo Peeta atrapándola con sus manos contra el fregadero.'

—Sí, que no me afectara que siguieras enamorada de ella, que no me afectara saber que yo no era más que un segundo plato.

—Katniss...

—He intentado ser razonable y me he dicho una y otra vez que, por supuesto, ése es mi lugar, que no soy la persona que has elegido para compartir tu vida...

—Katniss —la interrumpió Peeta exasperado—. Creí que te había has dado cuenta, creí que lo sabrías... ¡qué Dios me ayude!

No va a ser fácil, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de aclararte las cosas.

Dicho aquello, la condujo al salón.

¿Qué le iba a contar? Por supuesto, le iba a decir, como ya le había dicho en otra ocasión, que había estado casado antes y que no iba a disculparse por ello.

Katniss supuso que no podía esperar que dejara de amar a Delly jamás y estaba claro que ella no la iba sustituir, pero oírlo de sus propios labios iba ser espantoso.

—A veces —comenzó Peeta paseándose por el salón mientras ella se sentaban en el sofá—, a veces, he pensado que todo fue un castigo por casarme con una mujer sabiendo que estaba enamorado de otra.

—Peeta... —intentó interrumpirlo Katniss.

Pero Peeta alzó una mano para seguir hablando.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que todo aquello le estaba resultando increíblemente doloroso y decidió que debía concederle aquellos momentos para que se desahogara.

—Delly y yo llevábamos bastante tiempo viéndonos, pero entre nosotros no había nada salvaje e incontrolable, como me pasa contigo. Supongo que se podría decir que éramos amantes ocasionales. Era una relación fácil y cómoda. No estábamos comprometidos en absoluto, yo no le había hecho ninguna promesa ni ella a mí tampoco. Yo creía que eso era lo que ella quería y, desde luego, siempre creí que entre nosotros no había nada serio.

Entonces, te conocí. Salías con Gale y te ibas a casar con él, pero entre nosotros surgió algo que ni mil novios podrían haber apagado. Sabía que no podía tenerte, pero lo que habías provocado en mí me hizo comprender que lo que tenía con Delly no era ni sería jamás suficiente.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Katniss lo escuchó con el alma en vilo.

—Nos fuimos a pasar un fin de semana fuera y decidí que había llegado el momento de terminar nuestra relación, que no merecía la pena seguir con algo que no iba a ninguna parte. Así se lo hice saber y no pareció importarle. Era una mujer muy pragmática, con los pies en la tierra. A veces, incluso se me antojaba demasiado fría, como esa preciosa estatua de bronce que se trajo de Florencia.

Así que a eso se refería cuando le había dicho que la estatua y Delly se parecían mucho y ella creyendo que...

Ahora, eso no importaba.

—Luego, me he preguntado muchas veces si fue todo una farsa, si Delly intentó disimular porque creía que así era como yo la quería. Hicimos el amor una vez más por los buenos tiempos, según ella misma dijo... lo siento, no quería entrar en tantos detalles, pero prefiero que lo sepas todo. Nos despedimos como amigos, pero aquella vez fue definitiva. Cinco semanas después fui a aquella fiesta y te vi, pero sin tu prometido aquella vez. Sabía que estabas despechada pero, cuando te entregaste a mí de aquella manera, no pude negarme. Sabía que no era el momento más oportuno para iniciar una relación, pero no pude evitarlo.

Quería tenerte en mi cama, en mi vida, y me daba miedo perderte. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, te habías ido. Llamé a tu oficina el lunes por la mañana, pero tu jefe me dijo que te habías despedido y que te habías ido al extranjero. No me lo podía creer, no quería creer que te hubieras ido así. Aquello fue como si me hubieras abofeteado.

Me dije que había sido un estúpido y que sólo había sido una aventura de una noche, pero no era cierto. Me habías llegado muy dentro, como ninguna otra mujer me había llegado jamás y no podía seguir engañándome a mí mismo. Decidí esperar a que volvieras, tardaras lo que tardaras, para hablar contigo y hacerte comprender lo maravilloso que era lo que había entre nosotros, pero entonces, una semana después, me llamó Delly y me dijo que teníamos que hablar urgentemente.

Me dijo que estaba en casa, así que me acerqué allí y la encontré desesperada. Me dijo que estaba embarazada y que no lo entendía porque estaba tomando la píldora. Me entraron ganas de esconder la cabeza bajo la arena como si aquello no fuera responsabilidad mía, pero no podía hacerlo. Aquella mujer iba ser la madre de mi hijo.

Katniss esperó a que Peeta continuara con su narración.

—No creía que Delly quisiera casarse porque nunca creí que estuviera enamorada de mí, pero me dijo que así era, que había fingido que no me quería porque temía que la rechazara de haber sabido que iba en serio conmigo. Me dijo que, aunque yo creía que era fuerte e independiente, no podía criar a un hijo ella sola, así que nos casamos unas semanas después e intenté que nuestro matrimonio fuera lo mejor posible. No me di cuenta hasta mucho después de que Delly había fingido, sí, pero no en lo que me había dicho. Unos meses después, probablemente porque creyó que yo era feliz, me lo confesó todo. Se había dejado de tomar la píldora para quedarse embarazada adrede porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo interés en ella.

Así que Delly lo había engañado para que se casara con ella.

En aquel momento, Katniss sintió pena por ella, por aquella mujer tan desesperada de amor que había llegado hasta aquellos límites.

—Me enfadé muchísimo, me sentí traicionado y, luego, ella murió dando a luz a Seth. Cuando murió, me lo tomé como un castigo por seguir pensando en ti. Cuando me enteré de que nos habían cambiado a los niños en el hospital y me enteré de que tú tenías a mi hijo, no me lo pude creer. No soy supersticioso, pero presentí que era el destino. En cuanto te vi, deseé abrazarte y cuidarte —le dijo acercándose a ella—. Te necesitaba tanto... —susurró.

Katniss se sentía la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Pero nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí —le dijo con los ojos húmedos.

—Porque no creí que me fueras a creer, porque creí que te iba a parecer que era demasiado pronto y, además, porque creí que seguías enamorada de Gale o, por lo menos, que odiabas a los hombres por lo que él te había hecho. No quería hacer ni decir nada que te pudiera hacer huir de mí.

—Desde que nos hemos casado, jamás me has dicho que me querías, así que yo di por hecho que seguías enamorado de Delly, que te habías casado conmigo solamente porque era lo mejor para los niños. Eso fue lo que me dijiste.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Peeta poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Mi querida Katniss—añadió con dulzura—. Admito que utilicé a los niños para convencerte de que te casaras conmigo, pero sabía que iba a tener que utilizar grandes dosis de ternura y comprensión contigo para que te arriesgaras a adentrarte en otra relación seria. No quería perderte porque te quiero —le dijo por fin—. ¿No lo ves?

Ahora lo veía, claro que lo veía, estaba reflejado en sus ojos, en su voz, en la calidez de su deseo.

—¿Por qué no me has contado lo de Delly antes?

—Porque es la madre de Seth y no quiero que tengas una mala opinión de ella.

—No la tengo, no te preocupes, sólo me has contado la verdad. ¿Por eso te enfadaste tanto cuando desapareció su alianza, porque creíste que estabas siendo castigado de nuevo por no sentir lo que se suponía que tenías que sentir?

—¡No! —rió Peeta—. Por supuesto que no. Aquella alianza no era un símbolo de nuestro matrimonio, pero era de su abuela o de su bisabuela y, dado que Delly era huérfana desde muy pequeña, aquello era lo único que tenía de su familia. No sé cómo había llegado a ella, pero la guardaba como si fuera el único vínculo que tenía con sus antepasados. Quería guardarla para entregársela a Seth, bueno, a Daniel al principio, cuando creía que era su hijo. Es lo único que voy a poderle entregar a mi hijo de su madre.

—Y yo creía que…

—Sí, ahora comprendo lo que tú creías —le dijo Peeta con ternura—. Lo que realmente me ha preocupado es que parecía que no te había importado perder la tuya.

—No te puedes imaginar el disgusto que tenía —admitió Katniss—. ¿Por eso no me has dicho que la tenías tú, porque creías que no me importaba haberla perdido?

—Estaba empezando a plantearme que te has casado conmigo porque te había obligado y que, en realidad, no sentías nada por mí. Mi madre me acusó de ello porque, probablemente, se había dado cuenta de lo infeliz que eras.

—Nunca he sido infeliz a tu lado, pero sí me he sentido como segundo plato. Sin embargo, siempre he querido estar contigo. De hecho, habría ido contigo a Suiza si me lo hubieras pedido. La verdad es que me moría por ir contigo.

—Oh, Katniss, nos hemos comportado como un par de perfectos idiotas.

—Sí, cariño, pero podemos volver a empezar.

—Por supuesto —dijo Peeta abrazándola—. De todas maneras, ya hemos hecho algo muy importante. Si seguimos así, pronto tendremos un equipo de fútbol completo.

—¡Alto ahí! Tres está muy bien para empezar —sonrió Katniss—. Aunque, bueno, no sé... —añadió con picardía—. Siempre y cuando su madre no se sienta jamás como una sustituta. —¿De verdad te sentías así?

—De verdad. Desde el mismísimo día en que volví de Francia y Johanna me dijo que te habías casado.. Entonces, comprendí que no te podía decir que estaba embarazada y pensé que sólo había sido una aventura placentera en tu vida, pero que, en realidad, tú estabas enamorado de Delly. Cuando te vi por primera vez en aquella conferencia a la que acompañé a Gale, empecé a tener dudas de mi felicidad a su lado. Después de hacer el amor contigo, me di cuenta de que no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Sólo podía pensar en ti. Estuve días y semanas pensando en ti porque... te quiero.

Peeta la besó y Katniss sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Llévame a la cama —le pidió con voz ronca.

—Supongo que debería irme —comentó Katniss mucho después, tumbada en la cama.

—Deberíamos —la corrigió Peeta—. No pienso separarme de ti a menos que sea absolutamente necesario añadió mirándola a los ojos—. No eres feliz en la casa de Londres, ¿verdad?

—Si tú estás allí, lo seré —contestó Katniss prometiéndose a sí misma que se adaptaría a su estilo de vida—. La verdad es que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar entre tanta elegancia y formalidad —sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Porque tú no eres así —murmuró—. Por eso te traje aquí. Es cierto que la casa de Londres pertenece al pasado y que no te puede dar lo que tú necesitas. Creo que deberíamos venderla.

Además, mi madre quiere volverse a Shropshire para estar más cerca de sus amigas y tú y yo podríamos vivir donde quisiéramos.

Aquí, si quieres.

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Peeta! —exclamó Katniss echándole los brazos al cuello—. Esta casa me encanta porque todas las paredes son irregulares y el jardín parece formar parte del interior. Aquí se puede entrar con los pies manchados, o con las pezuñas llenas de mantequilla, y no pasa nada.

Aquello hizo reír a Peeta.

—Esta casa es como tú, sencilla, sin pretensiones y cálida. Por eso, volví anoche aquí, para intentar estar contigo.

Katniss suspiró pues lo entendía perfectamente y lo abrazó con fuerza para que entendiera que ella había ido por el mismo motivo.

—Voy a intentar hacerte feliz —le prometió Peeta—. Si no te importa estar casada con un hombre que está tan enamorado de su mujer que pierde el norte.

—¡Si a ti no te importa pasarte la vida con una mujer que es un desastre...!—sonrió Katniss.

—Desde luego, creo que nuestra vida juntos va ser muy divertida, sobre todo si me prometes que me vas a dejar crear cierto caos a mí también.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ronroneó Katniss.

—A esto... —contestó Peeta besándola en el cuello—... y a esto... —añadió mordiendo el hombro y haciéndole estremecerse.

—En ese caso, te confieso que he desteñido otra de tus camisas, que el gato ha arañado y destrozado tu traje gris y que la preciosa enciclopedia que había abajo, ésa que te gusta tanto...

—No sigas porque vas a tener que pagar por todos esos destrozos —la interrumpió Peeta agarrándola de las muñecas y colocándoselas encima de la cabeza.

—¿Y luego? —murmuró Katniss.

—Y luego volvemos a Londres, vendemos mi casa y tu piso, hacemos las maletas, agarramos a los niños y a tu gato y nos venimos a nuestro hogar.

Nuestro hogar.

Mientras Peeta la besaba y la acariciaba, Katniss miró al techo de madera, escuchó el riachuelo, vio el dorado brillo del otoño en las hojas del jardín y dio gracias a aquella casa que los había vuelto unir.

«Gracias», le dijo antes de entregarse a la pasión.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

OrionMellark

Jessica

katy

AddaEverdeenMellark

Angiiee7

beltran829

Milet7393

virymp

Giuly O' Shea Weasley Mellark


End file.
